Team 6 & The Lost Lightning
by omega343
Summary: A team of Ninja Academy drop-outs is assembled under a teacher who doesn't want to be there. Their presence will change the other teams, but will it be for better or worse? Based on a tabletop RPG I ran based on the Naruto-Verse, there are quite a few OC's who will show up, but the story will cover everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Team 6

A/N: I changed all of the base ages of Naruto's generation to 15. This is for two reasons 1) 12 years old is pretty young, even for what is effectively child soldiers and 2) Any 'romantic' involvement that develops throughout the story makes a lot more sense if they are in their mid to late teens (it's also a lot less weird). Yes this will focus partially on a team of OC's, but it will also focus on the canon Naruto characters.

Also, I do not own any of the non-OC characters or any part of the actual 'Naruto-verse' or anything derived from it.

Please read, review, and enjoy!

"I did it!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop towards his favorite ramen stand. As he ran to the edge of the next rooftop, he caught sight of a girl in a red dress with long pink hair walking on the road below him.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled loudly, causing the girl to jump and turn around as he landed in front of her, "Can you believe that we passed that crazy test Kakashi-sensei put us through." He said loudly, causing Sakura to jump at the volume of his voice.

"That's great Naruto," Sakura said flatly as she rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Do you have any idea where Sasuke-kun is?" She asked hopefully.

"No idea," Naruto said cheerfully, "Wanna go get some ramen?" He asked, despite already knowing the answer.

"No thanks Naruto," She said coldly, causing his shoulders to slump, "I need to go find Sasuke." She said, walking away from the blonde as quickly as possible.

"What does she see in that guy anyways?" Naruto grumbled to himself as he shuffled towards the Ichiraku ramen stand, "I'm way cooler than he is." Naruto said, as though trying to convince himself of it. But deep down it just depressed him even more.

He walked the last few blocks to the stand in silence. The other villagers parted around his path as though he were diseased. Fortunately for Naruto, he was used to this sort of thing. He completely ignored the angry hisses and concerned whispers he got when he passed people.

As he approached the stand he heard an angry male voice he didn't recognize.

"You would do well not to complain about this Kuroda," The voice growled, "The Hokage is putting a lot of trust in you by doing this. Prove that you deserve the honor."

"I couldn't care less about a group of misfits; I just want to train in peace." Another cold voice said, "Why am I saddled with them?"

"Because that's what you deserve you little jerk." The man said angrily and stormed out of the stand, revealing himself to be none other than Kakashi Hatake.

Naruto watched as his silver haired one-eyed sensei walked away angrily, book in hand. Naruto scratched his head, not quite sure what he had just heard, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Iruka smiling down at him.

"Hey Naruto," Iruka said with a proud smile, "How're you doing?" When Naruto just shrugged Iruka frowned, "How about I buy you some ramen as a reward for becoming a genin?" He asked with a smile, and Naruto's eyes lit up.

As they entered, Ayame and Teuchi, the owners of the ramen stand smiled and greeted Naruto warmly. As he placed his order, Naruto noticed that there was one other person sitting in the stand. The boy looked about Naruto's own age, maybe a bit older, and was about 5'1. He had unnatural white hair, gold eyes, and was wearing a black t-shirt and khaki cargo shorts. He also seemed to be finishing his third bowl, which did sort of impress Naruto, but there was something about the boy that set Naruto on edge.

As Naruto stared, the boy turned, and caught his eye. With a look of disgust, the boy turned away, paid Ayame, and left without another word, causing Naruto to become angry.

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto said angrily, "Who was that jerk?"

"Who?" Iruka asked as he raised an eyebrow, and then took a bite of his ramen.

"The white-haired jerk!" Naruto said angrily, and Iruka continued to give him a blank stare.

"Do you mean Kuroda-kun?" Ayame said helpfully, earning a nod from Naruto, "He's one of our best customers; he's been eating here since he was ten." Ayame said, noting the blank look on Naruto's face, "I thought you knew him?" She asked in confusion.

"I've never even heard of him." Naruto said as he scratched his head sheepishly.

"I have." Iruka said as he swallowed some ramen, "I've heard that he's a foreign ninja who defected from a wealthy family, and that all he does is train all day." Iruka said casually, thinking really hard, "I think I heard the Hokage pegging him at about chunin level."

"Well, that guy is an ass." Naruto grumbled as he dug into his ramen.

"That's not very nice Naruto-kun," Ayame said sternly, causing Naruto to stop mid-slurp and look at her in surprise, "Kuroda-kun has been very kind to my father and I, and he doesn't have any friends here in the village because everyone ignores him." Ayame said finally, shaking a finger at Naruto.

"Well maybe he shouldn't look at me like I'm covered in crap," Naruto grumbled as he went back to eating, "He'd probably have friends then."

"Well, I've heard that he's going to be getting a team of people who barely passed at the academy." Iruka said after finishing his bowl, "Maybe that'll teach him how to interact with people a little better."

"Yeah right," Naruto mumbled, hoping Ayame wouldn't hear him and give him another lecture, "I bet he's going to have the worst team ever."

A mile or so from Ichiraku, Sasuke walked to his complex alone, stewing angrily over Kakashi's use of him as a human bargaining chip during the bell test.

As he considered what he was going to train next, Sasuke heard a noise from behind him. He spun around, quickly drawing a kunai and readying himself for combat with yet another fan girl. His preparation was for naught. Standing there was a boy. He was a bit shorter than Sasuke with expressive brown eyes and short brown hair. He was built fairly well. He was obviously well off, based on his well-tailored clothing. And, most obviously, he was a ninja based on the Konoha headband dangling from his neck.

"Hey Sasuke-kun," The boy said with a smile, "How've you been?" He stepped within arm's length of the Uchiha.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance, "Look, I don't know you." Sasuke said as he sheathed his kunai and continued walking, "So go away." He said over his shoulder to the boy.

"Sasuke-kun, wait!" The boy said loudly. He jogged up next to the Uchiha and gave him a confused sideways look, "You don't remember me from the academy?"

"No." Sasuke said, barely holding back his annoyance.

"Tyler Okibi?" He prompted, "I was the only person interested in becoming a medic?" Tyler added hopefully.

"Still don't have any idea who you are." Sasuke said as he fixed Tyler with an annoyed glare, "So get lost."

"But," Tyler mumbled as he halted and Sasuke walked alone through the gates of the Uchiha compound, "I just wanted to talk." He said sadly as he watched Sasuke walk away.

"Ah, that was good Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said happily outside of the ramen stand.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the meal Naruto." Iruka said with a chuckle, "I have to get back to the office, but I'll be seeing you around. Keep it up." He said finally giving the blonde a thumbs-up.

"You too Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said. He mimicked the gesture back to his former teacher, and walked away.

Naruto whistled quietly to himself as he walked home, thinking about many things; how his day had gone, how he was going to try to win over Sakura next time he saw her. He daydreamed about going to the land of Oni and defeating an Oni in order to save a sacred temple when all ambient noise suddenly disappeared.

"What the hell?" Naruto said in confusion. He halted in his tracks as the scenery around him began to bleed into something resembling a hellish black and white oil painting.

"What in kami's name is happening?" Naruto screamed as strange images began to blur into existence. As they became more vivid, they advanced menacingly towards him. Naruto felt the temperature around him rise, and he heard a scream as the world began to rapidly reset itself.

As it did, Naruto smelled something burning. He heard someone muttering to themselves while someone else was yelling angrily.

"What the hell man!" The angry voice cursed. "Why do you do that to people?"

Naruto instantly recognized the voice. He turned to see two other boys arguing behind him. The angry one was his neighbor in the apartment complex, Sentai Sryuu. Sryuu was a red-haired ninjutsu user with unnatural red-eyes and stealth capabilities.

"I didn't mean to," The other boy said. He was obviously poor. The boy was shifty looking, with dark beady eyes and black hair. He grumbled, "He should've just been disoriented for a moment while I came up behind him and killed him."

"You were gonna kill him?" Sentai asked in shock.

"No," The other boy replied with a chuckle, "It was just practice."

"It worked," Naruto said, glaring at the boy as he spoke, "Whatever that was it was freaky as hell."

"Oh, fantastic." The boy said this with a disturbing smile, causing Naruto and Sentai to shudder.

"You're creepy." Sentai said loudly as he turned to Naruto. After a moment his eyes grew wide, "And you're back is on fire Naruto-kun."

"What?" Naruto asked. Then he realized the burning smell was his own jumpsuit, "Oh crap!" He exclaimed as he ripped his jacket off and threw it to the ground. After several seconds of stomping Naruto and Sentai managed to put it out, but the damage had been done. Naruto's jacket was well beyond repair.

"Ah!" Naruto yelled angrily, "What just happened?" He yelled to the sky in complete confusion.

"Uh, I had to set you on fire." Sentai said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Naruto glared at him.

"No really!" The fire user said defensively, "You were in a genjutsu and I didn't know how to break it. I did what I had to do."

"You mean you did the only thing you knew how to do." Naruto growled, "That was my favorite jacket Sentai-kun."

"Well you can blame this guy!" Sentai yelled angrily, "He-" He turned to gesture at the other boy, but there was no one there, "Where'd he go?"

"I don't know!" Naruto yelled as he collected the remains of is precious jacket. "I'm going home." He stomped off in the direction of his apartment complex, grumbling tiredly as he went.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun!" Sentai yelled after him, and then sighed as he examined the blast mark where his fire jutsu had hit Naruto. "Sorry that it obviously wasn't burning hot enough if it took that long to break him out it." He muttered disappointedly, shaking his head.

A moment or two passed, and then the boy jumped, suddenly remembering something, "Oh crap, I have to meet the new sensei in two minutes!" He yelled as he leapt up to a rooftop and began running and jumping across the city.

Tyler sat in the shade on the roof of the Ninja Academy, patiently waiting for his sensei to show up. He'd begun thinking about how best to approach Sasuke again when someone else sat down next to him, startling him somewhat. When the beady eyed boy didn't say or do anything but stare Tyler decided to break the silence.

"So, I'm Tyler Okibi, I guess we're going to be teammates." Tyler said with a warm smile. He offered the other boy his hand.

"Your eyes are brown." The boy said flatly. Then he slowly turned his gaze forward away from Tyler.

Tyler, completely freaked out by the boys demeanor, took a deep breath and scooted away from the boy until they were two meters apart. They sat in silence for several minutes as Tyler did his best to not look anywhere near the other boy while the other boy stared off into space.

Suddenly a tall boy with white hair, golden eyes, and very handsome features appeared in a puff of smoke, and leaned against the guard railing facing them.

Tyler stood, smiled, and was about to offer the newcomer his hand when the boy glared at him, "Sit down." The boy said sternly, causing Tyler to immediately drop back to his sitting position. Just then Sentai showed up, still huffing and puffing from the run.

"Okay," Sentai said between breaths, "What did I miss?"

"Just sit down." Tyler whispered. Sentai took a seat next to him, as the white-haired boy waited for them to settle a bit. Then he spoke.

"I'm Kuroda Kurogasa," He said with barely hidden disdain, "And you three are supposed to be my genin team. So let's start with names, specializations, hobbies, likes, and dislikes." He said as though just going through the motions, "You first freak." He said, pointing at Sentai.

"Freak?" Sentai exclaimed, but Kuroda just glared at him, so he began, "I'm Sentai Syruu, I specialize as a stealth nin with emphasis on fire jutsu. My hobbies are playing with fire and pranking people, I like fire and hiding and I dislike people who hurt my friends." He said, shooting a glare at the boy who had attacked Naruto earlier.

"I get it, you like fire." Kuroda said in annoyance, and then gestured at Tyler, "You're turn, please be a bit more interesting."

"Okay, I'm Tyler Okibi, and I'm a medic nin. My hobbies include karaoke, healing people, and making medicine. I like," He stopped, blushing slightly before continuing, "Sasuke," He said with a chuckle. Kuroda arched his brow at this, while Sentai gagged and the other boy smiled creepily, "Hanging out with my friends and making new ones. I dislike blood and gore."

"Okay flamer, I guess that was interesting," Kuroda grumbled, then pointed to the last boy, "Your turn creepy."

"I'm not creepy," He hissed, then began, "My name is Kirisho, I'm an info nin. My hobbies are practicing genjutsu and karaoke. I like genjutsu and disguising myself as stereotypes, I dislike prejudice and people calling me crazy." He said with a slight twitch as he finished.

"Well, that concludes the introductions," Kuroda said with a sigh, "Now we discuss the next test."

"But Kuroda-sensei," Tyler said, raising his hand and earning a glare from Kuroda, "What about you?"

"What about me?" Kuroda asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You didn't answer all those questions sensei." Sentai said with a shiver as Kuroda fixed him with a glare.

"I think it's fair for you to answer as well." Kirisho said coolly, in spite of their new sensei's obvious annoyance.

"Fine," Kuroda sneered, "I'm Kuroda Kurogasa, I'm an assault nin that specializes in lightning jutsu. I don't have any hobbies. I like training, and I dislike people who ask too many questions." He said in annoyance. "Moving on, you all need to meet at training ground six tomorrow by seven o'clock. Don't eat breakfast, the test is going to be pretty intense and I don't want you people puking everywhere." He said with obvious disdain. "Don't be late."

And with that he was gone.

The genin blinked a couple times, and then Sentai spoke up.

"There's another freaking test." The fire-user grumbled angrily, "That is such a load; I passed the genin exams fair and square."

"Actually," Kirishio interrupted, "You only passed the ninjutsu and stealth test, and failed the taijutsu, genjutsu, and weapons test." He said informatively, causing Sentai to glare at him. Kirisho continued anyway, "That leads me to believe that you either have friends in high places, or you very much impressed the chunin during the two tests you did pass." He said finally.

Tyler nodded in respect, "Wow Kirisho that was really," Tyler stopped, searching for the right word, "Informative, I guess."

"So what about you smart ass?" Sentai asked Kirisho snidely.

"I passed the genjutsu test and weapons test, but failed the rest." Kirisho responded with a hint of regret.

"And you?" Sentai asked Tyler.

"Well, I took a medical test instead of a ninjutsu test, so I passed that." Tyler said, scratching his head sheepishly, "But honestly, the only other one I didn't totally bomb was the genjutsu test, and I still failed that." He said, sighing in disappointment.

"Wow, you must really suck." Sentai said with a laugh, causing Tyler to glare at him.

"Or it means that he is an incredible medic." Kirisho said plainly, earning a smile from Tyler.

"Thanks," Tyler said, stopping and doing his best to remember the unmemorable boy's name. "Kirisho?" He half-asked. The genjutsu user nodded, and Tyler continued. "I am a pretty good medic."

"Well that's great." Sentai said, rolling his eyes. "I'm gonna go now. I'll see you two tomorrow." Without another word he jumped from the roof down to the street below.

"I don't like that guy." Tyler said, then turned to Kirisho and smiled, "Wanna go get some lunch?"

"Sure." Kirisho said with a strange smile.

"Why do I have to have a genin team?" Kuroda grumbled to himself as he threw windmill shuriken at a target. Each shuriken hit the mark, until the target was completely annihilated. Then he began to run through taijutsu katas.

"Why does that old man trust me with anything?" Kuroda said loudly, "Especially after that stupid bell test with team 8 landed me in so much trouble." He began to speed up his attack patterns in anger, pretending not to notice the other person on the field. "You can't hurt a few clan heirs my ass." Kuroda mocked, "They didn't get out of my way; they earned it." He spun out of his kata suddenly, and dashed forward into a combat ready stance in front of the person who had been watching him.

Kurenai shook her head in annoyance, "Like you could hurt me." She scoffed, "The Hokage wants to see you about the damage you did to the Hyuuga and Inuzuka heirs. Let's get going."

"You are a moron." Kuroda said with an edge of barely restrained disgust, "Kurenai-sensei has red eyes, not brown, and I didn't harm the Hyuuga girl." Kuroda smirked and drew a strange looking battle kunai, "Drop the henge." He demanded.

There was a puff of smoke and an angry Naruto appeared where 'Kurenai' had been standing.

"It doesn't matter that you saw through that trick, I'm still gonna beat you up!" Naruto yelled, making a grand gesture of pointing at Kuroda.

"What are you twelve?" Kuroda countered with a laugh, "You're going to 'beat me up'? Are you going to tell mommy and daddy first, fool?"

"I don't have a mom," Naruto growled, "And you just crossed the line." He took up his own pitiful taijutsu stance, preparing for battle.

"Wait," Kuroda said coolly, holding up one hand and sheathing his kunai with the other. "I apologize, I wasn't aware you were orphaned."

"Hmph," Naruto said, crossing his arms victoriously, "That's what I thought."

"You misunderstand," Kuroda said, narrowing his eyes at the blonde, "I don't like you, but I lost my mother when I was very young, and my father is a monster." Kuroda said this with brutal honesty, causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"Oh," Naruto said, the wind somewhat taken out of his sails, "Well I guess thanks for taking it back."

Kuroda scoffed, "You're still a moron," and turned back to one of the training posts. He started to gauge where a kunai should land, "And I still think you're worthless."

"I'm not worthless!" Naruto shouted, "I'm gonna be the Hokage someday!"

"Really?" Kuroda said with absolutely zero interest as he began to throw one kunai at a time into the post, "Why don't you do me a favor and go away."

"No! I'm going to do what I came here to do!" Naruto said with resolve, "I'm gonna beat you up!" He yelled, creating three shadow clones and rushing the white-haired boy.

Kuroda grabbed a shadow windmill shuriken and threw it, dissipating two of the clones. The two remaining Naruto's leapt at Kuroda, who tucked into a forward roll. This caused the real Naruto to land on top of his own clone.

As the clone dissipated, Naruto began to pull himself up. Then he felt cold steel touch the bottom of his chin. Naruto's blood ran cold as he turned to look up at Kuroda's ninjato.

"Save it." Kuroda sneered as he took the blade away from Naruto's throat, "You can't beat me by throwing shadow clones at me until you win. You'll just tire yourself out." Kuroda said analytically, "You have to use tactics, which you seem to have zero talent for." Kuroda began doing katas with the blade, "Once you have a grasp of how to fight a serious enemy, please do come to me for a bit of sparring."

"You'll see! I'll learn tactics or whatever and come back and kick your butt!" Naruto shouted. Completely unfazed by his defeat, he ran back in the direction of the village.

"Fool." Kuroda muttered. Then he noticed something was slightly amiss. Someone was trying to sneak away through the brush after the blonde boy.

"Come out or die." Kuroda said loudly. The movement stopped, but the person did not reveal himself. "So be it." Kuroda said with a devious smile. Then he suddenly drew a windmill shuriken and hurled it in the direction of the intruder.

The intruder dodged it nimbly and ran off into the forest, "Oh hell no," Kuroda mumbled as he flashed through some hand seals. "**Lightning Style: Thunder Wave!**" He shouted as a blast of sound and a pulse of lightning shot off after the intruder. Kuroda dashed into the forest, closing rapidly on his prey. Only then did he realize he might be running into an ambush.

He skidded to a halt just as he felt an attack coming from his left, but smirked as he realized it was a single weak strike. Easily deflecting it, Kuroda dashed forward, slamming one fist into the attackers gut. He grabbed him by the throat with the other hand and slamming him into the nearest tree.

Kuroda's eyes widened as he realized who he was holding, and he let up on his grip. However, he didn't let go completely.

"Hinata-san," Kuroda said carefully, not sure if she was a threat or not, "What are you doing out here?"

"I-I," She gasped, trying to regain her breath as she fought back tears from the pain his assault had inflicted. As she began to regain control of her breathing, she gasped "I was just walking around."

Kuroda narrowed his eyes at her, "You're lying." He said, his grip tightening somewhat, "What were you doing out here?"

"Y-you won't hurt me," Hinata stuttered out of fear while praying to Kami she was right. "You hurt Kiba-kun and Shino-kun during the test, but you didn't hurt me."

"Wrong," Kuroda said coldly, tightening his grip and causing her to gasp for air again. "My moral about not hurting women goes out the window if they're trying to kill me."

"I'm not going to hurt you Kuroda-san," Hinata gasped as she realized that he might actually hurt her, "Please, I was just following Naruto-kun."

"Oh," Kuroda said. He released her instantly, and she dropped to the ground, "You should've just told me that." Kuroda shook his head in disappointment.

"I-I'm sorry Kuroda-san," Hinata muttered fearfully. She finally regained her composure and began to back away. "I-I'll just go now."

"Wait," Kuroda said, causing her to jump as he fixed her with an intense glare. "How did you dodge my windmill shuriken earlier?"

"I-I," Hinata stuttered, not really understanding the question, "I just did I guess."

"Hmm," Kuroda replied, narrowing his eyes at her for a moment. Hinata froze in fear. The two stood there in silence for a moment, when Kuroda suddenly drew a shuriken.

"Dodge." Kuroda said as he threw it at her.

Hinata squeaked as she deftly sidestepped the missile. Kuroda rushed in with a basic straight right hook. She dodged around his attack and backed away as he spun nimbly to face her. Then he dropped his stance.

"You have quite a bit of potential Hinata-san, but you are incredibly weak." Kuroda said analytically. "And being a Hyuuga you have access to one of the best taijutsu styles in the five nations."

"Umm, thank you?" Hinata said, not quite sure if she should thank him or be angry.

"I'm not trying to bloat your obviously pitiful self-esteem," Kuroda said with a smirk, "But if you want to get better, I could train you."

"U-um," Hinata said, as she tried to think of a way to say no, "I-I don't think my father would be okay with that."

"He doesn't have to know." Kuroda said with a shrug, "Besides, if you get stronger as a ninja chances are you'll become a stronger person as well." Kuroda smiled to himself as she perked up slightly at the thought. "Maybe you'll even be able to talk to the fool once you've gained enough courage." He said with a look of disgust.

"That's not nice, he's a good person." Hinata said, giving Kuroda the closest thing she had to a glare. But that only made him smirk.

"See, I've only been training you for a few minutes and your stutter is already gone." Kuroda chuckled haughtily, and Hinata gasped in realization.

"W-wow!" She exclaimed, only to realize she had stuttered again. Her shoulders drooped.

"Oh Kami," Kuroda grumbled, "Look, for this to work you need a more realistic attitude, because there is no way I'm dealing with this self-defeating crap for hours on end."

"Y-you're being mean Kuroda-san." Hinata said quietly.

"Well, if it helps, I don't mean to be," Kuroda sighed, "Now meet me at training ground six tomorrow at four pm." He wandered back towards his training ground, then turned back and spoke. "Don't be late." He left without another word. Hinata went back to the village, not really sure if her new teacher was going to be a blessing or a curse.

"So," Tyler said as he sat down in a stall in the barbeque restaurant, "What's your story Kirisho?"

"My story?" Kirisho asked, blinking a couple times in confusion.

"Yeah." Tyler said. "Like-" Tyler was suddenly cut off by a yell from across the room.

"You!" Naruto yelled from across the restaurant. He charged over to face Kirisho, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Naruto," Sasuke said in annoyance as he walked up next to the blond, "Leave these people alone, your idiocy might be contagious."

"Yeah Naruto!" Sakura added, hoping to gain Sasuke's attention. However, her support only caused him to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Hey Sasuke-kun," Tyler said quietly, hiding a slight blush, "Did you just get here or are you leaving?"

"We just got here," Sasuke said dismissively, "But if Naruto keeps this up it won't matter that he's paying."

"I'll pay," Tyler said, smiling at team 7, "But you'll have to sit with us."

"Fine," Sasuke said with a shrug as he sat next to Tyler, "There's no way you two are as annoying as these two."

"You two?" Sakura asked, only then spotting Kirisho. "Oh." She said awkwardly, as Kirisho stared off into space.

"There is no way I'm eating with this guy!" Naruto yelled, pointing at Kirisho accusingly. "He used a really messed up genjutsu on me!"

"My bad." Kirisho said honestly. "I thought everyone knew how to break genjutsu."

"Well I don't," Naruto countered with a huff as he sat down next to the boy. "Just don't do it again, okay?"

"Friends?" Kirisho asked thoughtfully. Then yet another disturbing smile spread across his face, "Yes, we can be friends."

"So Sasuke," Sakura said with a toss of her hair as she sat beside him. "What do you think Kakashi-sensei is gonna teach us first?"

"Nothing," Sasuke replied as he studied the menu. "He's going to be worthless."

"But isn't he a legendary ninja?" Tyler asked, causing team 7 to stare at him blankly. He sighed, "Kakashi of a thousand jutsu? Kakashi of the Sharingan?" Tyler clarified, hoping it would ring a bell. When he realized he was still getting blank looks from Sakura and Naruto, while Sasuke's expression had become stony, he sighed, "Obviously not."

"Well you know Sasuke, now that I think about it, Kakashi-sensei was the first person to have a successful bloodline transplant." Sakura said, hoping that this piece of information would somehow gain favor with her crush.

"That's wrong actually." Tyler said with a haughty chuckle. He turned to Sasuke, "Actually, Kakashi was the first person to successfully receive an eye transfer in the field, which is entirely different than a bloodline transfer as it does not give them the actual kekkei genkai so they cannot stand up to others born with the kekkei genkai."

"Well," Sakura said as her ears heated up, obviously upset at being shown up in front of Sasuke. "I bet you don't know that it was Tsunade of the Sanin's first operation!"

"Wrong again," Tyler said with a grin, "It was Rin who did it, and she was a very different person than Tsunade. Unfortunately Rin…"

"Stop." Sasuke said harshly, cutting Tyler off. "I don't give a flying crap, so just shut up, both of you."

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Tyler and Sakura said in unison, causing Sakura to study Tyler intently.

"Hey, I think I remember you," Sakura said thoughtfully. "We went to the academy together right?"

"Yes, we did," Tyler said, trying to remember the other girl as best he could. Then their eyes met and they both smiled broadly.

"Oh kami Tyler, I had no idea!" Sakura said, reaching around Sasuke and taking Tyler's hand. "It's been so long!"

"It has! We should hug!" Tyler said excitedly.

"Yes!" Sakura shrilled, and they grabbed each other's hands around Sasuke and pulled tight, gaining an unamused grunt from Sasuke.

Sakura giggled as they released each other, "Do you remember when we did that to him when we were nine and he got all mad?" Sakura said with a chuckle.

"Oh, and then Ino did that thing!" Tyler exclaimed making a motion with his hand.

"Oh my kami, right?" Sakura exclaimed, causing Sasuke and Naruto to wince at the high pitch of it.

"So, Tyler right?" Sasuke asked hoping to side track them. After getting a shy nod from Tyler, he continued, "Who is your new sensei?"

"His name is Kuroda, he's tall, a bit older than us, has white hair, and he's very handsome." Tyler said with a chuckle, "But he's kind of a jerk."

"Oh!" Naruto said suddenly, "I know that guy, he is a total jerk!"

"I've heard of him." Sasuke said coolly. "He went to the academy with us for a couple years."

"I think I remember a white-haired person from the academy, but that was a while ago." Sakura said thoughtfully as their food arrived.

"Well, I think he's going to be a good teacher as long as we can ignore his attitude." Tyler said. "But we'll worry about that tomorrow. Let's eat!" He grinned happily, raising his glass with rest of the genin as they gave a cheer.

"So, Tyler," Kirisho said as they walked away from the restaurant, "What do you think tomorrows test will be?"

"I'm not sure, but it will probably involve combat." Tyler said apprehensively, "Kirisho, we should make a deal right now."

"What deal would that be?" Kirisho asked suspiciously, moving slightly farther away from the other boy.

"That tomorrow if one of us is in trouble we look out for each other," Tyler said as a powerful resolve filled his eyes, "I want to be a genin, and I don't want Sentai to ruin our chances because he's an ass."

"Agreed." Kirisho said quickly, "If we are going to survive as Genin we need to look out for our teammates."

"Well," Tyler said as they came to a cross street, "I'm this way, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Later." Kirisho said quickly, and quickly disappeared down the street.

Tyler whistled quietly as he walked back to his house, wondering what tomorrow held for him.


	2. Chapter 2

The Genin Test

Kirisho woke every day at six am, carefully cleaned his ninja gear, sorted it, and then went downstairs, ate breakfast, and went to the academy.

Today was different, because to start, he didn't sleep very well the night before. He had run through a dozen tactical analyses in his head through the night, but he knew they were all in vain, because he had no idea what their new sensei was capable of.

So Kirisho had woken at 5 with his uncle, and went into the office with him. Unfortunately, even after all of the digging Kirisho had done, there was almost nothing on their new teacher. According to the files Kuroda had moved to Konohagakure when he was ten, completed the academy by twelve, and done absolutely nothing of note for the last four years.

In short, Kirisho had absolutely zero information to go on for the upcoming test, and it bugged the crap out of him.

Tyler was used to waking up early, but since he had counted on there being some type of combat in the coming test, he decided to wake up around seven so that he had plenty of stamina. He ate a hearty breakfast made by his father, and went on his way to the training grounds.

He whistled softly to himself, thinking of Sasuke, becoming a genin, and what this new test might have in store; completely unaware of his teammates tension.

Sentai, in spite of being nervous for the test, slept relatively well, woke up at his regular time, and did some warm-up exercises for the coming day. He looked around at his shabby apartment, as he ate instant-ramen, and decided that today would be the day he cleaned it. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was 7:30, and hastily dressed, grabbed his gear, then dashed out the door in a hurry.

As he passed Naruto's apartment he bid the blonde a good day and ran out into the sunlight, wincing a bit at the sudden change in brightness

Sentai ran as fast as he could, hoping that he wouldn't be late.

Kuroda awoke at six, trained for an hour, showered, and made his way to the training ground his new team would be meeting at, thinking about how he could trip up each one whilst gauging their skills.

He arrived at the training ground at about 7:25, and waited.

Kirisho was the first to arrive at about 7:40. Despite not seeing his new sensei anywhere he was vigilant, and very careful to note any change in the scene around him in case he had been caught in a genjutsu. Tyler was the next to arrive at about 7:50, and he glanced around the training ground, noting that Kuroda was nowhere in sight, and sat down in front of one of the large training posts.

"So Kirisho," Tyler said, hoping to break the awkward tension, "What do you think we're in for here?"

"No idea," Kirisho said with a shrug as he continued to survey the scenery, "But I am almost positive that it'll involve combat."

"Yeah, most likely," Tyler said with a nod as he began thinking about what his role in combat might be, "Should I run medic/support and Sentai can run assault?"

"I don't know that we should rely on Sentai as a team player or an effective assault nin." Kirisho said firmly, "I believe that at best he will be purely ninjutsu."

"Really?" Tyler said with some surprise, "What makes you say that?"

"I did my homework." Kirisho said quickly, hoping he wouldn't have to explain that he used his uncle's chunin status as a way to access everyone's files.

"What does that mean?" Tyler asked suspiciously, getting an uneasy feeling from the way the other boy had replied.

"Nothing," Kirisho said, trying to think of a way to shift the subject, "When you say that you like Sasuke-san, what do you mean?"

"What?" Tyler asked in surprise, the question catching him off-guard.

"I mean do you like him as a person or as something more." Kirisho stated flatly, knowing this line of conversation would be sufficient to distract Tyler from their earlier topic.

"Well, I guess I mean I _like him, _like him." Tyler said with a deep blush, and then he quickly turned his head away to hide it, "Not that is any of your business."

"I apologize if I offended you," Kirisho said as sincerely as he could, "I just didn't quite understand what you meant when you said that yesterday."

"It's okay," Tyler said with a sigh, "It's just not something I want to talk about."

"It's eight ten." Kirisho said, trying once more to distract the conversation, "Kuroda-sensei should be here."

"Here comes our other teammate." Tyler said, pointing to a figure running up the path to the training ground, which rapidly resolved into Sentai.

"Hey guys," Sentai panted as he ran up and nearly doubled-over in exhaustion, "Where's the sensei?"

"Here." Kuroda said as he stepped from behind the tree in the center of training ground, startling Kirisho, who hadn't seen him despite his scrutiny of the area, "You're late Sentai."

"I'm sorry sensei," Sentai said, still trying to catch his breath, "So what is this test?"

"You don't get to know, you were late." Kuroda sneered, "Walk twelve meters that way, and come back when I call you."

Sentai grumbled in annoyance as he walked away and Kuroda motioned for the other two to come closer.

"You two need to retrieve these bells," He whispered, gesturing to two bells tie to one of the belt loops of his khaki cargo shorts, "By any means necessary." When they both nodded, he whistled, and Sentai returned to the group, "Okay, Flamer, Creepy," He said pointing at Tyler and Kirisho, "You get a one minute head start."

"Sonovabitch." Kirisho muttered angrily, but Kuroda ignored him.

"You know those aren't actually our names." Tyler said with well hidden annoyance.

"I don't care," Kuroda said in annoyance, "You, freak boy." He said, gesturing at Sentai, "If you move from that spot for sixty seconds, I will hunt you down and make you regret it."

"O-okay Kuroda-sensei." Sentai said as he shivered somewhat under the white-haired boy's deadly glare.

"Ready?" Kuroda said, glancing at the three of them then flicking a tag into the air, "Go!" He yelled, as the tag exploded with a blinding flash.

Kirisho and Tyler's training kicked in, and they leapt off to either side of clearing, instantly doing their best to hide amongst the brush. Sentai, on the other hand, stood completely still; hoping nothing that his sensei wasn't going to attack him.

The battlefield was silent for twenty long seconds as the three genin-hopefuls studied the area, hoping to catch a glimpse of their prey. Suddenly, two kunai came whistling out of the tree line and landed in front of Sentai.

"Screw this!" Sentai yelled as he leapt up into the air and flashed through some hand seals, "**Fire Style: Phoenix Flower!**" He shouted, and then fired a dozen small fire balls into the surrounding forest that the kunai had come from. Sentai cheered as he saw the brush rustle as someone fled.

"Okay, let's do this!" Sentai shouted as he dashed off into the brush in pursuit.

"He's going to get destroyed," Kirisho muttered, "As long as he doesn't get us killed it shouldn't matter."

As the ruckus died down, the forest went silent as Kirisho moved carefully into the woods after Sentai and Tyler lay in wait. After a minute Tyler determined that the other three had all moved deeper into the training ground, and began to circle around in the direction they had gone.

Suddenly, Tyler felt a chill up his spine as he entered a clearing and the bushes in front of him rustled. Tyler prepared himself for battle as a figure staggered out into the open, then Tyler paled as he recognized the figure.

"Tyler," Sasuke said as he hacked up blood, "Please help me."

"I." Was the last thing Tyler said before passing out completely, and the image of Sasuke disappeared completely.

Meanwhile, Kirisho hunted carefully through the forest, doing his best to find Kuroda, but having no luck with it. After almost half an hour, Kirisho came upon a single line of ninja wire between two trees, and decided that now would be the best time to check for genjutsu. Kirisho brought his hands up into a familiar position, and flared his chakra.

All at once, his world went dark.

"Where the hell is he?" Sentai grumbled as he picked his way carefully through the brush, then stopped dead as he saw an ill-concealed ninja wire.

Sentai followed the wire to its origin, and discovered that there was a few dozen strings holding a bush high in the air.

Sentai scratched his head in confusion, until he heard Tyler approach behind him.

"Holy crap," Tyler said, tapping Sentai and resetting his chakra system, allowing him to now see Kirisho tied up, with each string having at least five tags, either explosive or lightning, "How can we do this?"

"That trap cannot be disarmed," Sentai said analytically, "It's too complex and too dangerous."

"Leave me." Kirisho said solidly.

"We can't just do that," Tyler said testily, "He's our teammate."

"But he asked us to leave," Sentai said with a dismayed shake of his head, "There really isn't anything we can do at this point."

"Are you going to save him?" An annoyed voice said from a branch above them, and the two genin on the ground whirled to see their white-haired trainer resting on a branch several meters up into the trees.

"It's a trap," Sentai said carefully as one hand edged towards a kunai, "The moment we mount a rescue you attack."

"Maybe," Kuroda said with a sneer, "Or maybe I want to see how well you disarm traps."

"Good point." Kirisho said, then began carefully observing Kirisho.

"It seems impossible to disarm." Tyler said carefully.

"It isn't," Kuroda said with an exasperated sigh, "Just step back and look at it as a problem that needs solving."

"Instead of as a deadly trap?" Tyler asked, receiving a nod from the other boy, "Great." Tyler said with a huff.

"The wires are all connected to various trees and branches; each wire has enough tags to kill Kirisho and anyone trying to disarm it." Sentai said carefully, addressing Tyler, "Unless you are a trap maker in your spare time, we can't do this."

"We should at least try to help," Tyler said carefully, "If he's going to be our teammate then we need to do our best for him."

"I'm going to be useless in any combat." Kirisho said coldly, "I'm as good as dead."

"Fine, no problem." Sentai said with a shrug, "Let's get out of here."

"We need to at least try," Tyler said testily, "If we don't we don't deserve to be a team."

"I'm leaving." Sentai said angrily, and began to walk away.

As they walked away, Kirisho slipped a blade carefully out of his holster, and cut a single wire.

Then all of the tags ignited, and Kirisho was engulfed in flame, and his vision went dark once more.

"The big clearing," Sentai said quickly, "That's open ground, no cover, perfect for what I think he's planning."

Tyler nodded and off they went in search of their teacher, and after several minutes, they found him.

Kuroda was standing against the tree in the shade, his eyes closed as if deep in thought.

"This is going to be," Sentai began to say thoughtfully.

"Damn," Tyler said out loud, causing Sentai to give him a raised eyebrow, "Look at his poise, I'm jealous." Tyler said, turning his face away from Sentai.

"His poise," Sentai muttered as he studied Kuroda, "He is rigid as a rail, no sign of slumping, almost haughty. He's obviously used to good physical practices."

"I'll say," Tyler muttered, "If I had half a mind,"

"You'd stop talking so damned loud." Kuroda yelled angrily, eyes still shut as though deep in thought, "Just figure out how you are going to attack and cut the chatter."

"You go straight in, I'll flank him and try to hail him with kunai." Sentai whispered quickly.

"You're going to hail the area I'm in with kunai?" Tyler hissed, earning a nod from Sentai, "Well I guess you're right, that is our best shot."

"Okay, go." Sentai said as he made a circular dash around the clearing and Tyler took a deep breath and charged.

Kuroda smirked as Tyler ran straight at him, and his eyes shot open. Tyler threw a strong right, but the white-haired boy immediately noticed that there was no discipline or training behind the attack. He spun, kicking out Tyler's left leg as he deflected the punch harmlessly, then noticed that a fireball and several smaller ones rained towards them.

Kuroda sighed as Tyler fell to the ground, and Kuroda put one foot on the medic's back as he drew a kunai. Tyler gasped as Kuroda flipped the weapon into a backwards hold as though to strike down at Tyler. As the flames grew nearer, Kuroda charged the kunai with a small amount of lightning, and hurled it at Sentai, then picked up Flamer and dashed out of the attack area.

"Terrible," Kuroda muttered as he set down Tyler, "He needs to work on his aim, badly."

"He said he was gonna use kunai," Tyler muttered in angrily as Kuroda held him down, "I'm going to kick his ass."

"Okay kids," Kuroda said in annoyance as he drew a short blade from his back, "Get out here or he dies." He said coldly as he pressed the tip against Tyler's neck.

Sentai emerged slowly from the bushes, one kunai in hand, "No way," Sentai said coldly, "Tyler understands that the mission comes first."

"Really?" Kuroda asked, tipping Tyler's chin up with the tip of his blade, "Is that what you think Flamer?"

"Are you going to keep calling me that?" Tyler asked with a nervous chuckle, despite his position.

"I think it's funny," Kuroda said with an honest shrug, "So, kunai down or he dies."

"No." Sentai said, as his eyes narrowed.

"**Lightning Style: Stun Bolt.**" Kuroda said quickly as he dropped his weapons and formed the necessary hand seals in a flash, and then fired the bolt at his target with one hand.

Sentai tried to dodge, but failed miserably, and was instantly knocked unconscious.

"Are you gonna knock me out as well?" Tyler asked as he eyed the sword Kuroda had dropped.

"Answer my previous question." Kuroda stated.

"No, saving the lives of your teammates is more important." Tyler answered quickly.

"Good answer." Kuroda said as he aimed two fingers at Tyler, "**Stun Bolt**." And with that, it was over.

Kirisho gasped as he awoke, then quickly took in his situation. He and the other genin were each tied to a post, and none of the others seemed to be conscious just yet. Tyler was next to awaken, and he began to examine his surroundings as well.

"Where's Kuroda?" Tyler asked groggily as he shook off the shock attack.

"Here," The boy's cool voice said from behind them out of their sight, causing Sentai to awaken, "Now, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"That was bullshit!" Sentai yelled angrily.

"Except for you," Kuroda snapped, "You were disappointing."

"We were outmatched," Kirisho murmured as he shook off the shock, "But the combat wasn't the point."

"No, and I'm not telling you what was." Kuroda snapped angrily, "You are all poor excuses for ninja, and none of you deserve to be genin." Suddenly, Kuroda drew a kunai and threw it at Tyler, cutting his bonds, "But he at least deserves lunch, Flamer, if you free them or feed them there will be harsh punishment." Kuroda warmed as he set a box two box lunches at his feet.

"You have fifteen minutes until I get back," Kuroda said coldly, "When I do, you all are done." And then he disappeared.

After a minute, Tyler shrugged and opened the first lunch, after a eating a bit of it he looked at his two forlorn teammates and sighed.

"Here," Flamer said as he stood and readied some chopsticks to feed Kirisho, "Just don't tell Kuroda that I fed you anything."

"Thank you," Kirisho said as he took it and ate quickly, "Why me and not Sentai?"

"Yeah!" Sentai said quickly.

"Because he almost set me on fire," Tyler said angrily, "And he isn't a team player."

Suddenly, there was a crack of lightning, and Kuroda appeared, eyes blazing in anger.

"What the hell did I say?" Kuroda snarled.

"He would've done the same for me," Tyler said with resolve, and a barely veiled undertone of fear, "I couldn't just leave him."

"Not even for fifteen minutes?" Kuroda sneered, earning a nod from Tyler.

"Well done Flamer," Kuroda said as his expression turned to one of cold satisfaction, "You should never leave a teammate to any such fate, because you must always be on the side of your team in the face of any obstacle." Then Kuroda turned a steel gaze to Sentai, "But if you won't play by the rules then I won't have you on my team, are we clear?"

"Yes." Sentai said quickly, hoping to avoid what Kuroda's eyes promised was a very painful event.

"Good, now everyone go home and eat, we're done." Kuroda said finally.

"Sir?" Tyler said quickly, causing Kuroda to raise an eyebrow, "Did we pass?"

"Unfortunately," Kuroda said with feigned disdain, "Yes, I have command of Team 6 now."

Tyler smiled, Sentai cheered, and Kirisho smiled with disturbing satisfaction, and Kuroda chuckled to himself and began to walk away.

"Sir?" Tyler said again, causing Kuroda to turn and face him with an exasperated sigh, "Are you going to have lunch with us?"

"No." Kuroda said decisively and began to walk away.

"That's too bad," Sentai said quickly, "We were going to Ichiraku."

Suddenly, Kuroda was stock still, then he whirled around, "You are buying." He said with a hint of annoyance.

"I'll buy," Tyler said with a smile, "It's the least I could do for my new sensei and my new team."

"I see Flamer has some class," Kuroda said with a chuckle, "Let's get going."

"Kuroda!" Ayame said warmly as the white-haired ninja stepped into the stall, and she saw the other three enter as well, "And you brought friends."

"Not friends," Kuroda said quickly, "Students unfortunately."

"Students that are buying you lunch," Ayame said with a chuckle, "You must of made an impression."

"Mostly one of fear I think." Kuroda said with a cold smile.

"I can't just buy my new teacher a lunch?" Tyler said with a laugh.

"Hmm, fine." Kuroda said in resignation as they ordered.

"So, Kuroda, where are you from?" Tyler asked curiously.

"North." Kuroda said tersely.

"That's not very descriptive." Sentai grumbled, but when Kuroda did not answer Sentai just huffed in annoyance.

"Do you have any family?" Tyler asked, "Maybe, a girl-friend?" He probed.

"Neither," Kuroda snapped, then caught himself, "I mean that I have neither family nor a lover."

"Oh, cool." Tyler said, and then realized his mistake as Kuroda glared at him, "I didn't mean cool as in 'that's good'."

"Whatever." Kuroda grumbled as his ramen arrived in front of him.

"What about your sister?" Ayame asked, causing Kuroda to give her a glare, "You used to talk about her all the time." She said shyly as she withered under his gaze.

"A sister?" Kirishio said inquisitively.

"Enough." Kuroda snapped, silencing the ramen stand, "My life is not a book, and it does not matter if you know it or not."

There was silence, and then a loud shouting.

"Why the hell did I have to carry that damned cat?" Naruto said loudly, "Kakashi has got it in for me."

"Hey Sasuke," Tyler said quickly, "How are you doing today?"

Sasuke shrugged as Sakura entered behind him, "Hey Tyler," Sakura said happily as she sat next to him and hugged him, "How'd the test go."

"Not good, but we're genin now." Tyler said happily.

Sakura glanced at the rest of Team 6 and leaned close to Tyler, "Your right, if it weren't for Sasuke, I'd be all over your sensei right now."

"Right?" Tyler whispered, "Just be careful, he has ears like a hawk."

"Yes, I do." Kuroda muttered in annoyance, causing both genin to jump, "So cut the gossipy crap."

"God she's annoying." Sentai mumbled angrily.

"Hmm," Sasuke said with a nod, "I know exactly what you mean."

"If I had her on my team I'd tie her up and leave her in the Forest of Death." Sentai said with a chuckle, then ate some more ramen.

"Not a bad idea," Sasuke said with a nod, "I'm almost impressed."

"So, how about the weather?" Naruto grumbled, knowing no one would respond.

"It's nice." Kirisho said, startling Naruto as he realized the boy had been there the entire time.

"Why do you freaking DO that?" Naruto yelled, causing everyone to stare at him.

"Do what?" Kirisho asked in confusion as all the genin gasped as they realized Kirisho had been there the entire time, and Kuroda grumbled in annoyance at their response.

"That!" Everyone but Kuroda exclaimed again.

There was a long silence.

"I'm confused." Kirisho said with a resigned sigh.

"So are they creepy," Kuroda said with a similar sigh as he patted the boy on the shoulder, "So are they."

"Are you always going to call me creepy?" Kirisho asked.

"Probably until you stop being weird, yeah." Kuroda said with a shrug.

"Okay." Kirisho sighed.

"Are we all going to get nicknames?" Sentai asked hopefully.

"I don't know," Kuroda said with a sigh, "Why are you three bothering me and my team?"

"They aren't really bothering us," Tyler said quickly, hoping to keep Sasuke and Sakura around a bit longer, "Are they Sentai?"

"No, not really." Sentai said with a shrug.

"Whatever." Kuroda muttered, then returned to eating his ramen.

"Isn't he just a bundle of sunshine," Naruto grumbled in annoyance, "Great teacher."

"Kakashi-sensei hasn't taught us anything either," Sakura said in annoyance, "So shut your trap Naruto, I'm sure he'll get around to it."

"Unless he doesn't," Sasuke mumbled, "Then we're in trouble." Sasuke sighed and stood, "I'm going to go train," As he said that Sakura and Tyler stood as well, "Alone." He snapped, then left quickly.

"Damn," Tyler sighed as Sasuke disappeared down the road, "Worth a try."

"So, you want to be friends with Sasuke too?" Naruto asked Tyler.

Tyler gave Naruto a blank look, then laughed, "Yes, I just want to be his friend."

"Cool," Naruto said, "He's kind of a cold jerk, but he's good on the inside."

"Oh, I'm sure." Tyler said with a grin that caused Sakura to chuckle at Naruto's ignorance.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Your thick head, as usual." Kuroda said with a snort of derision

"Jerk." Naruto snapped.

"Good comeback." Kuroda said with a haughty smirk.

Naruto chuckled in victory, "Naruto," Sakura said with a defeated sigh, "It was sarcasm, because of how stupid that was."

"Huh?" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"Don't bother." Kuroda said with a sigh of derision, "I'm done, thanks for lunch. Be at training ground six by eight am tomorrow." Sakura and Tyler stood again and Kuroda glared at them until they returned to their seats. Once they had retaken their seats, Kuroda huffed in annoyance and left quickly.

As he walked away, Kuroda heard Sentai yell, "Stop staring at me you creepy bastard!" And Kirisho mutter, "I'm not creepy." And then devolve into Sentai and Naruto talking loudly about how creepy Kirisho was whilst Tyler and Sakura talked about how annoying their teammates were going to be.

"This is going to be a very interesting team." Kuroda muttered to himself as he walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

How to train as a ninja (AKA: Free child labor)

"How long is he gonna take!" Sentai groaned angrily.

"It's seven forty," Kirisho mumbled in annoyance as he rested up against a tree, "He isn't late yet."

"Where the hell is Tyler?" Sentai grumbled, somewhat put off by his quiet teammate.

A few minutes later, Tyler jogged up and sat down on the ground, "I'm glad I made it on time." Tyler said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Good," Kuroda said from the tree Kirisho had been leaning against, startling the genin, "Now I'm sure you all have things that you want to train in."

"Fire ninjutsu." Sentai said quickly.

"Genjutsu." Kirisho said quietly, with a strange smile across his face.

"Medical jutsu." Tyler said helpfully.

"Unfortunately for you kids," Kuroda said with a cold chuckle, "I'm not incredibly skilled in any of that, so we're going to do some chakra control training."

"Why?" Sentai asked in confusion, "What would we need that for?"

"Because without control any skill requiring chakra is absolutely worthless," Kuroda said in annoyance, "Your medical would be less effective," He said, pointing at Tyler, "Your genjutsu would be pitifully easy to break," He said, pointing at Kirisho, "And your fire jutsu would do more harm to friend than foe." He said finally with disdain, pointing at Sentai.

"So how do we train control?" Tyler asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Kuroda said with a sadistic smile.

"Well this isn't what I had in mind." Tyler said thoughtfully as he stared at literally piles of dishes in front of him.

"Thank you very much Kuroda," Teuchi said with a embarrassed laugh, "I've been meaning to get to them, but I haven't had the time."

"Sure you haven't," Ayame said, playfully jabbing her dad lightly, "You've been too busy hanging out at the bar, be honest."

"At my age?" Teuchi grumbled, "Thanks again Kuroda."

"No problem," Kuroda said with a respectful nod, "Now, here's what you are going to do." Kuroda said, picking up a bowl, "You are going to use just your chakra to clean these dishes." The genin gave him a startled look, and he shook his head in annoyance, "Remember, too little chakra and nothing gets done, use too much and you risk breaking the dish. Any dish you break, you pay for out of your own pocket."

"Is that all you are going to tell us?" Tyler asked, hoping there was more.

"No, that's all." Kuroda said as he picked up his backpack and walked away, "If any of you leave your genin status is revoked and I'll send you back to the academy quicker than you can cry about it."

There was a long silence, and then Sentai began to fume.

"This is ridiculous, he can't just leave us to wash dishes." Sentai muttered angrily.

"I'm sure he has something important to attend to," Tyler said, more to convince himself than anyone else as he began work on his first bowl, "He'll teach us more later."

"Look," Kuroda said in a huff as Hinata panted heavily, "There is an important rule for ninja, that rule is be decisive." He said as he pulled Hinata to her feet then gestured for her to resume a combat stance.

"If you are not decisive," Kuroda said as she launched a quick, but weak assault, which Kuroda nimbly dodged, "Your attacks will have no effect." He said as he spun, using one foot to drag her foot out of position, then tripped her to the ground.

"Kuroda-san," Hinata said as she continued to pant, "This is too hard."

"There is no such thing," Kuroda snapped, then held himself back as the girl cringed at his tone, "What I mean, is that the fool whose eye you are so eager to catch is actually right about one thing. Hard work can make win through, provided some discipline and skill is involved."

"B-but, I don't have any of those things." Hinata stammered as she caught her breath.

"Stop," Kuroda said with some steel, causing her to freeze, "You have natural skill, you just need some drive and discipline." He said, retaking his stance, "Try again."

Hinata took a deep breath, and charged. Kuroda stepped aside, and with one hand knocked her to the ground.

"Again." The white-haired man said as the Hyuuga got back to her feet.

"K-kuroda-san," Hinata said quickly, "Can we take a break?"

"One more try." Kuroda insisted, keeping his stance.

Hinata, finally beginning to become angry after two hours of this, charged. As Kuroda's open palm came to knock her aside, Hinata ducked under it, and spun. As she did, she grabbed Kuroda's arm and took Kuroda off his feet using her momentum. Kuroda, in great surprise, barely tumbled into the fall, and pulled himself up and out of the small girls grasp.

"That was risky and stupid," Kuroda said with a modicum of respect in his voice, "But it was also the first time you landed anything like a blow." He said, shocking her greatly as he offered her a hand up.

"I-if it was stupid, why do you make it sound like it was a good thing?" Hinata asked in some confusion.

"Because you took a risk, and if I had been even a bit more off my guard you would have had me." Kuroda said with a quick nod, "You've earned a five minute break." Hinata's shoulders slumped at the short amount of time, and Kuroda sighed, "Fine, fifteen minutes." He said as he pulled a rice dumpling from his pack and tossed it to the Hyuuga.

"What made you become a ninja Kuroda-san?" Hinata asked, hoping him giving her food was a sign that he was going to lighten up.

"That isn't important." Kuroda deflected, "Why are you a ninja? You don't seem to like it very much."

"W-well," Hinata said as she pushed her index fingers together, "I want to protect my village."

"Please don't lie to me," Kuroda said angrily, "You joined to be closer to the Uzumaki boy, didn't you?"

"Y-yes." Hinata said in resignation.

"Well, that's one way to get closer to your love interest I suppose." Kuroda mumbled as he thought about the next phase of their training.

"R-really?" Hinata asked hopefully.

"Yes I," Kuroda almost said 'totally meant it' with venom, but couldn't as he saw a glimmer of hope in her eyes, "On your feet." Kuroda said as he came up into a battle stance.

"B-but," Hinata stuttered as she scrambled to her feet and quickly took her own stance, "It's barely been ten minutes."

"I'm going to kill Naruto." Kuroda said with a cold smile.

"W-what?" Hinata said as her eyes widened in surprise and Kuroda drew a training blade.

"If you do not attack with everything you have, with every ounce of instinct, I will kill Naruto." Kuroda said as his smile grew thin and dangerous.

"W-why?" Hinata asked as she tensed up.

"Because I can, and no one can stop me." Kuroda said as he readied himself for attack, "Except for you, you are the only thing between me and my target."

"N-no, I won't let you." Hinata said with as much resolve as she could.\

"Then try." Kuroda snarled, then dashed forward, swinging the weapon for Hinata's arm.

Hinata nearly squeaked in fear as she slapped the blade out of the way and ducked forward, thrusting one chakra powered strike towards Kuroda's mid-section.

Kuroda spun around the attack, narrowly avoiding the attack and dropped the blade as he kicked at one of the Hyuuga's knees.

Hinata leapt into him, past the attack, and struck for his arms, except this time the attack succeeded in part, knocking Kuroda's right arm numb.

"Well done," Kuroda yelled, shoving Hinata away from him hard, "You fight like that all the time, do you understand?" Kuroda lectured.

"I-I just," Hinata huffed, "I couldn't let you hurt anyone I care about."

"That feeling is the one you need to use in combat." Kuroda said with a sigh, "Well done, you can go now."

"W-what? I thought we weren't done until four?" Hinata asked in confusion, "It's barely one."

"You've learned enough, and you look like hell." Kuroda said with sigh of annoyance, "Now get going, Kurenai will want you back for your regular training."

"T-thank you Kuroda-san," Hinata said quickly as she gathered her pack, "Have a good day."

"This is ridiculous." Sentai said angrily as yet another dish shattered in his hands.

"I'm not doing too badly." Tyler said as he got another dish clean on his third try and set it aside.

"Me either." Kirisho said as he cleaned a dish to a shine in one go and set it aside.

"Showoff." Sentai muttered.

"How did you do that?" Tyler asked, hoping to glean some knowledge from the quiet boy.

"I can't afford to break any plates." Kirisho said as he polished another one and set it aside.

"What?" Tyler asked in surprise at his answer.

"I live with my uncle, he barely makes enough to support us both." Kirisho said solidly, "I can't afford to break any of these."

"Okay," Sentai said as he looked at the pile of broken dishes next to him, "I live alone, so I guess I'm pretty f-"

"You'll be fine," Kuroda said quickly, cutting off Sentai mid-sentence, "Let's go, I have a mission for you."

"What is it?" Tyler and Sentai asked hopefully.

"I think it's right up your alley." Kuroda said with a smile.

"To hell with that cat!" A very scratched up Sentai growled angrily.

"Settle down; at least try to make it easier for me to heal you." Tyler mumbled in annoyance.

"I thought it was a very pretty cat." Kirisho said with his now trademark creepy smile.

"Be creepier Kirisho," Kuroda quipped, "Team, I have sad news."

"What's that Kuroda-sensei?" Sentai asked.

"Yet another incompetent is joining our team," Kuroda said with a chuckle, "One Serrot Tyberium. He'll be filling the assault role for this team, a role that dearly needs to be filled before we enter any combat."

"What're his skills?" Kirisho asked, not recognizing the name.

"Taijutsu and ninjutsu." Kuroda said.

"Wait, as in the son of Yukina Tyberium?" Tyler interrupted, causing the others to look at him in confusion, "The legendary Ninja Hunter?"

"The same," Kuroda said with a smirk, "Though Serrot has nothing near the same skill as his mother."

"So when are we meeting him?" Tyler asked.

"Tomorrow, training ground six, eight o'clock." Kuroda said tersely, "Make sure that you come ready for a real mission." And with that Kuroda left.

"So, we should go meet this Serrot person." Tyler said as he turned to his teammates.

"I think that's a great idea," Sentai agreed, "You two go ahead, I have a few things to do"

"Okay, we'll see you later." Tyler said, beckoning him goodbye.

"Later." Sentai said, then disappeared.

"I think I know where he lives." Kirisho said out of the blue.

"I," Tyler said as he rolled that sentence around in his head, "You know what, I'm not even going to ask why you know that."

"Hi, can I help you?" The pretty brunette girl behind the counter greeted as they walked into the store.

"Yeah, is there a Serrot here?" Tyler asked with a friendly smile.

"No," TenTen said with a smile, "But I know where you can find him." She said as she took her apron off and set it behind the counter, "Mom, I'm going across the street for a bit."

"Well, you were close." Tyler said with a chuckle as they followed the bun-haired girl out the door and across the street.

"Hey, stinker!" TenTen yelled as she entered the shop across the street, and a young girl, about twelve years old, appeared out of nowhere, "Where's your brother?"

"He's in the forge crazy lady," The girl said with a smile, "Want me to get him for you?"

"Sure Ishra, bring him out here." TenTen said with a grin, "And try not to hurt him too bad doing it."

"No promises." Ishra said with a devious grin as she disappeared into the back of the shop.

"So, you wouldn't happen to be the same TenTen that is on Neji Hyuuga's team?" Tyler asked curiously.

"The same." TenTen said with a smile, "I had no idea I was as well known as Neji. And you are?"

"Tyler Okibi," Tyler said, offering the brunette weapon user his hand, "I'm a medic genin on the new Team 6."

"Is that the same Team 6 that got destroyed two years ago?" TenTen said thoughtfully.

"Wait, what?" Tyler said as his eyes widened in surprise.

"Two years ago, Team 6 went on a mission to clear out a bandit issue on the border with Rain country and was never heard from again." Kirisho said helpfully as Tyler's face turned even more pale, "Two weeks later another team found their bodies floating down the river towards Konohagakure. Many considered it a warning from Rain, but there was no confirmation from Rain's government about the incident."

"How do you know that?" Tyler asked, somewhat disturbed by the accurate recount.

"I read the action report." Kirisho said with a shrug, "It's not illegal." Kirisho said defensively as the others gave him an inquisitive look.

"Did you need me for something TenTen?" A boy called as he stepped out from the back of the store, and then glanced at the assembled group of genin.

"I-I'm," Tyler stammered as he gazed at the incredibly handsome, very well-toned, dark haired dark eyed boy, "I'm Tyler." He said, as he finally offered his hand and thought, _If my entire team looked as good as this guy and Kuroda-sensei I'd be in heaven._

"Okay, and why are you here?" Serrot asked carefully as he released the other boy's hand.

"They are your new teammates Serrot," TenTen said with a smile as she patted him on the back, "Have fun, I have to get back to the shop."

"Okay, see you later." Serrot said as he smiled back at her as she left.

"So, you know TenTen-chan pretty well I take it?" Tyler asked as he watched the girl go back to her shop.

"We've lived across the street from each other for as long as I remember." Serrot said with a sigh, "So I guess we're on the same team now, huh?"

"Yes, and I'm very glad we have an assault nin now." Tyler said with a friendly smile.

"Who makes up the rest of the team?" Serrot asked as he took his smithing apron off.

"I'm Kirisho, information and genjutsu expert," Kirisho answered, "Sentai is our fire jutsu user, and Kuroda is our sensei."

"Okay, so I guess I'll be the one in the line of fire right?" Serrot said with a sigh, "That's okay I guess."

"So," Tyler said quickly, "Want to get some dinner, maybe get to know each other a bit better?"

"Sure," Serrot shrugged, "But I need to tell my mom first."

"Why?" Kirisho asked.

"You don't know my mom, man." Serrot said with a chuckle as he went back into the rear of the store.

"So, what's it like being the son of the great Ninja Hunter?" Tyler asked as they sat in a small restaurant.

"Not great," Serrot said with another shrug, "She doesn't teach me any of her more interesting skills."

"Well that's too bad." Tyler said with a nod.

"But she did teach me my basics for Taijutsu." Serrot said with a grin.

"Well that's cool," Tyler said with a smile, "Maybe you could teach me something."

"Yeah sure." Serrot said with a shrug, "But I'm really not that great, I just know the basics."

"Still better than me I bet." Tyler said with a chuckle.

"Tyler!" Someone called from across the restaurant, and Tyler turned to see Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji coming across the restaurant towards them.

"Hey girl," Tyler said with a chuckle, "Who is this?"

"I'm Ino Yamanaka," The pretty blonde girl said as she offered her hand to Tyler, "What's your name?" Ino asked as she batted her eyelashes at the handsome boy.

"Uh, Ino," Sakura said with a chuckle, "This is Tyler."

"Oh," Ino said in surprise, then laughed awkwardly, "I'm so sorry, I just haven't seen you in a long time."

"It's okay," Tyler said as they sat in the booth with them, "So this must be the newest Ina, Shika, Cho."

"Yes," Sakura said distractedly as she gave Serrot a side-long glance, "Who is this?"

"This is Serrot," Tyler said with a friendly grin, "He's our assault nin and new teammate."

"He is SUPER hot," Ino whispered to Sakura and Tyler, "And he looks a lot like Sasuke."

"I know!" Tyler whispered excitedly, "I have the best team ever."

"So," Serrot said with a slightly annoyed tone, "Are you as annoyed by this stuff as I am?"

"Yes." Shikamaru said tiredly.

"Kinda." Choji said before chomping down on a few chips.

"Oh yeah." A voice said from outside the window, startling all the gathered genin as they looked for the source, but saw only the branches of the tree outside.

"Let's go," Serrot said as he stood suddenly and grabbed Tyler and Sakura's arms, "We're being followed."

"I'm leaving." Shikamaru mumbled, and then walked away from them, with Choji close behind.

"So," Ino said quickly as they left the restaurant, "Who is your sensei?"

"Kuroda Kurogasa." Tyler said quickly as Serrot finally stopped several blocks away.

"Wait," Ino said as she thought about the name, "Is he tall, really good looking, and has white-hair and intense eyes?"

"Yes." Tyler said with a nod.

"He is a total prick." Ino said angrily, "He did his squad leader test on a mission with my team, and he was a total ass."

"I seem to recall that that particular mission was incredibly successful, and the amount of bandit attacks went down twenty six percent afterwards." Kirisho said helpfully, causing the others to all look at him in surprise, "I read the report." He said with a shrug.

"Because he butchered the bandits in cold blood!" Ino said angrily.

"From what I understand those bandits were butchering innocent civilians," Kirisho said, "And based on your irrational anger, it has nothing to do with the mission."

"So, what is it really Ino?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"He," Ino said, looking away and blushing heavily, "He kissed me, and said it was to 'keep our cover'."

"Kirisho, is that true?" Tyler asked, shocking Kirisho somewhat, "You read the file right?"

"Yeah, apparently," Kirisho said as he dug the report out of the back of his mind, "Kuroda kissed her when some bandits discovered them scouting the forest. It worked, and the bandit, apparently not wanting to draw attention to the forest, left them alone."

"Sounds legit." Serrot said with a shrug.

"Totally." Someone said from a tree next to them.

"Assassin!" Serrot yelled as he leapt into the air and punched the person as hard as he could, knocking them out of the tree.

"Ow!" Sentai yelled as he hit the ground, "What the hell man?"

"Who do you work for?" Serrot said dangerously as he assumed a taijutsu stance.

"Serrot, I don't think," Tyler started to say, when Kirisho hushed him and stepped forward.

"We know you work for the enemy," Kirsiho said coldly, "But we don't know which one, so I'll have to torture it out of you." He said seriously.

"To hell with this." Sentai said quickly, then leapt backwards and ran.

"I'll follow him to his hideout," Kirisho said with a disturbing smile, "Meet me back here in two hours." And with that, he disappeared.

There was a long silence, then Sakura shook her head.

"What just happened?" The pink haired kunoichi asked in complete confusion, "I thought he was one of your teammates?"

"Really?" Serrot asked as he looked at Tyler in confusion, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't really have the chance." Tyler said with a shrug, "And don't ask me why Kirisho played along, because I have no idea."

"Who?" Serrot asked as he blinked in confusion.

"The guy who just ran off?" Tyler said, hoping they'd get it, but the other genin just gave him a blank stare, and he sighed, "The creepy kid?"

"Oh." Serrot said with a nod.

"Right." Sakura said as she tried to remember who he was.

"Gotcha." Ino said, giving Tyler the thumbs-up.

"Great," Tyler said with a sigh, "So, what should we do now?"

"We should go eat," Serrot said as his stomach growled, "Because I'm really hungry."

"I hear your team is getting a combat mission tomorrow," Sakura said with a somewhat worried look, "Do you think you'll be alright?"

"Kuroda seems very capable," Tyler said with a nod, "I think that if we run into any trouble he should be able to get us out of it alive."

"If you get into serious trouble, I will not come to rescue you." Kuroda stated as he examined the shocked faces of his genin the next day, "If you endanger the mission on your own, then you have made your own bed and I will gladly let you lie in it. Any questions?"

"Yes sensei," Tyler said as he raised his hand, "I thought you told us never to leave a teammate behind."

"That is correct." Kuroda said with a nod.

"But," Tyler said as he stammered in confusion, "Then, what?"

"What I mean is," Kuroda said with a sigh, "If one of your teammates attacks a rogue ANBU squad head on, full well knowing how stupid it is to do so, then he has effectively chosen to die. If you go in after him, you have also chosen to die." Kuroda said sternly.

"Sensei?" Serrot said, raising his hand.

"Yes, what is it?" Kuroda asked in annoyance at there being any additional questions.

"Why are there four of us?" Serrot asked carefully, "I thought a perfect cell was three?"

"That assumes all three are competent," Kuroda said with a snort, "Which none of you are."

"So, quantity versus quality?" Kirisho offered helpfully.

"Correct." Kuroda said with a nod, "Anything else before I brief you?" Looking around, he saw no other hands up and began the briefing.

"The enemy is a small group of bandits to the east and south of Konohagakure. While they aren't much of a threat to any ninja, they have been harassing nearby settlements, so we are being sent to deal with them. Initial reports from the locals indicate that their base should be somewhere in this area," Kuroda said, pointing at a small area of forest near one of the villages, "So that's where we'll be searching."

"Now here is the important part," Kuroda said, rolling up the map and looking each of the genin in the eye as he spoke, "No one attacks until I give the order, and if you encounter any rogue nin of any kind, you retreat immediately and let me handle it. Are we clear?" Kuroda said firmly, getting a nod from each genin, "Then let's get moving."

"So," Tyler said as he finally figured out how to leap through the trees and talk at the same time, "Serrot, do you know anyone close to our age aside from TenTen?"

"Yes, Naruto and I are pretty well acquainted, I sort of know Sasuke, and Kiba and I are," Serrot said with a pause as he thought about the right word for what they did, "We are a very specific type of friend, one that I can't really talk about."

"OH," Tyler said with a knowing nod, "You know, that sort of thing is completely acceptable."

"I'm sorry?" Serrot said in confusion as Kuroda laughed at his expense and Sentai made gaging noises.

"I'm actually looking for a friend like that too," Tyler said as he took the opportunity to get closer to Serrot and touch him lightly on the shoulder, "So if you ever need someone to talk about things like this, I'm here for you."

"Oh, you like pulling pranks too?" Serrot asked in surprise.

Tyler's face turned pale, Sentai said with a chuckle, Kuroda laughed so hard he almost fell off his flight path, and even Kirisho snickered.

"What's so funny?" Serrot asked as Tyler began to chuckle at his own situation.

"It's," Tyler began to say, but Kuroda cut him off.

"He thought you were gay." Kuroda said with a final chuckle, "Which was fairly reasonable of him to think."

"Hey!" Serrot exclaimed, "I'm not gay."

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Tyler said, taking some offense.

"Oh crap," Serrot said, quickly trying to back track, "No I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, relax." Tyler said with a disarming laugh, "It's no big deal; you just sent the wrong signals."

"Okay," Kuroda said, bringing his hand up in a halting motion and causing each genin to stop on a different branch, "We're nearing the area the last enemy patrol was seen in, I want complete silence unless I specifically state otherwise." The team nodded, and Kuroda gave the 'go' signal, and the genin leapt to the ground, and began carefully making their way through the forest.

Sentai and Kirisho took to the trees and began to circle to the south east while Tyler and Serrot stayed on the forest floor and went directly east and Kuroda stayed between the two teams.

Sentai searched carefully through the trees with Kirisho on his left, and eventually Sentai began noticing that each tree they came across had a gash across it. Kirisho looked at the mark as well, and recognized the mark, but couldn't quite remember what it meant.

Meanwhile, Serrot moved carefully through the brush with Tyler close behind, and he noted the signs of heavy movement through the forest. Tyler noticed that the forest had several poisonous plants that grew like weeds, and also noticed that the plants had been disturbed in several areas.

After an hour or so of combing through the woods, Sentai stumbled upon two men in ratty outfits and each was carrying a spear. He gave the 'halt' signal to Kirisho, who stopped dead next to him.

"Enemies, eleven o'clock." Sentai whispered as he gestured to the two bandits.

"Sentries," Kirisho whispered, then grimaced in disdain as the bandits burst into laughter, "Bad ones."

"Go tell Kuroda-sensei," Sentai whispered, "I'll keep track of them."

Kirisho nodded and leapt away quietly, but as he did he accidentally brushed a branch, causing a rustling noise that both sentries immediately were drawn to.

"Crap, crap, crap." Sentai muttered to himself as the sentries got closer and closer as they carefully scanned the trees for the source of the noise. Then there was a noise like brush being pushed aside to the left, and the two bandits whirled to face Serrot and Tyler.

"He's just a kid." One bandit said with a laugh as he leveled his spear and Serrot took a fighting stance.

"Do you see the head band?" The other man said as he gestured at the piece of metal strapped to cloth on the boy's head, "He's a ninja, we can't take him."

"Of course we can," The first said with a laugh that sounded more sinister in his head, "He's probably one of them crappy ones." He said as he moved steadily forward and his friend carefully circled around their flank.

"Serrot," Tyler hissed, "Do something."

"I-I," Serrot stammered, not really knowing what to do.

Suddenly, two kunai flew out of the tree and landed in front of the bandits, causing them to jump slightly, and turn to see Sentai.

"Do you know who I am?" Sentai said loudly, hoping to throw them off guard by sounding more badass than he actually was.

"A dead kid." One bandit said with an evil grin as he hefted his spear and aimed at the boy.

Sentai froze in fear as the man pulled his arm back, and he tried his best to bring his hands up into a seal.

Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke, and Kuroda was between the two bandits with a kunai in one hand. With a deft movement he buried the kunai in one man's neck causing a dribble of crimson to appear from the wound, and he drove his other hand into the other bandit's kidney, knocking him to the ground in pain.

With a quick stomp, the man died and Kuroda quickly glared around at his team.

"Sentai, that was stupid." Kuroda said with a gesture at the two dead bandits, "You gave away your position when you could have easily killed them from the shadows."

"Serrot," Kuroda said solidly as the dark haired boy tried to shake off what he had just seen, "In close combat any hesitation will end with you as a corpse for the enemy to spit on. Your mother told me that once." Kuroda said with a disappointed shake of his head, "Be glad she wasn't here to see that."

"Everyone, on me." Kuroda said with a circular wave of his hand, "Have you found the camp?" He asked as all four genin gathered around.

"Based on the deployment of those sentries it should be in that direction a few hundred meters." Kirisho said analytically, gesturing to the east.

"Very good," Kuroda said with a nod, "I took a fairly good look at the camp from the north end of it, and from what I can see their organization is shoddy at best. So, how should we attack?" Kuroda asked the gathered genin, startling them somewhat.

"Shouldn't you be coming up with the plans as the team leader?" Tyler asked.

"No, I already know what I would do in this situation." Kuroda said with a shake of his head, "I want to know what you all think we should do."

"Well," Tyler said as he rubbed his jaw, "Without a doubt we know that the only person in an assault role should be yourself and Serrot. So, maybe have Sentai throw a fireball their way to sow some confusion to start."

"Then I could put up a genjutsu that he's shooting more fire jutsu," Kirisho said helpfully, "As that's happening, you could throw some kunai and remain ready to aid Serrot and Kuroda-sensei should they need it." He said to Tyler.

"And Kuroda and I could hit them from the two sides they expect it the least," Serrot said as he rubbed his head in thought, "Would that work Kuro-sensei?"

"Yes," Kuroda said with a grimace, "And don't call me Kuro-sensei."

"Dammit!" Gerald the bandit yelled as he threw down his hand of cards, "What a load of sh-"

"Fire!" The man across from him yelled as he leapt up from his chair.

"Well, I was gonna say shit, but sure." Gerald said with a shrug.

Then the fireball hit him square in the back, exploding and killing him and the other three men around the card table instantly.

"Yes!" Sentai said with a victorious arm-pump from atop his branch at the edge of the camp as the bandits scrambled around to determine what had happened.

"Stop panicking!" One particularly well-armed bandit hollered as he walked calmly out of his tent, even as Kirisho's genjutsu kicked in and seemingly dozens of smaller fireballs began to fly into the camp, "It's an illusion you idiots!"

"Hey loud mouth," A slightly quaking voice said from behind him, and the bandit turned to face Serrot, who calmly took his taijutsu stance as the bandit leader drew a steel katana and wakazashi, "Start panicking."

"Because I have to fight a snotty genin?" The bandit leader said with a laugh, "I don't think so!" He yelled as he lunged forward, striking for Serrot's head with the katana.

Serrot ducked under the attack then jump kicked the man in the head with surprising force, causing the man's head to snap upward, dazing him somewhat. Serrot followed up with a hammer fist to the man's head as he came down, but the man expected another blow, and stepped backwards as he thrust forward with the wakazashi, cutting Serrot's torso somewhat as the boy came down.

"Not bad for a kid," The bandit said as he surveyed his camp, which was being decimated by kunai strikes, the occasional fireball, and a white-haired boy he guessed was a chunin, "But I have a surprise or two left." He said as he swung in an upward arc this time, causing Serrot to back-step towards one of his men.

"Oh crap," Serrot murmured to himself as he realized what his enemy was doing, and turned sideways so that he could see both men in the same field of vision, "Oh crap."

"Serrot!" Sentai yelled, causing Serrot to look over at him, "I've got your back!" He yelled as he flashed through some hand seals and channeled as much chakra as he could, "**Fire Style: Fireball!**" He yelled, then fired the large flame attack at the bandit leader's back.

"Oh crap!" Serrot yelled as he leapt forward with all his might, to no avail as the fireball splashed over the area, searing Serrot's back badly as the bandit leader hollered in pain and the other bandit collapsed to the ground and died.

"By kami, Sentai!" Serrot howled as he rolled around trying desperately to put out the fire as Tyler broke cover and made a dash for Serrot.

"My bad!" Sentai yelled back, when an arrow thumped into the tree next to him, causing his eyes to widen as he saw a bandit knock another arrow and aim at him. Sentai yelped as the arrow wizzed by him and he lost his footing on the tree branch and fought for balance. Another arrow shot towards Sentai, and cut his shoulder, throwing him completely off balance as Kirisho finally threw a kunai at the bow-wielder, and the missile embedded itself in the bandits leg, dropping him to the ground. Sentai fell for what seemed like forever, then hit the ground with a resounding thud, nearly knocking the boy unconscious as pain shot through his body.

Meanwhile, with a choice strike at the bandits throat, Kuroda felled the last one and looked around suspiciously.

"We aren't done yet!" Kuroda yelled as he dashed over to Serrot and took up a protective stance, "Be on your guard!"

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked as he kneeled in front of Serrot just as a ninja with the marked through headband of a Konoha missing nin appeared behind him and raised a kunai to strike him in the back.

In a surprising burst of agility, Serrot leapt at the other nin, taking him to the ground just in time to save the medic from the strike.

"Serrot!" Tyler yelled as Serrot began to struggle with the enemy and they tumbled around on the ground.

"Tyler, eyes forward!" Kuroda yelled, causing the medic's eyes to snap to his sensei.

Kuroda was facing-off with another enemy nin brandishing a katana, and Kuroda's face went deadpan as he drew a blade of his own from his back.

At the same time, Kirisho watched all of this nervously until he felt a cold shiver shoot up his spine, and he ducked just in time to avoid a kunai aimed at his head. Kirisho whirled to see where the attack had come from, only to see nothing but the forest.

Kirisho's eyes widened as he felt another attack coming, and he leapt down to the forest floor next to Sentai and quickly put up the genjutsu of a bush around them.

"Sentai," Kirisho whispered, "How much chakra do you have left?"

"Not a lot," Sentai groaned in pain, "I think it's broken."

"Please listen," Kirisho whispered, "The enemy is a stealth nin that goes to new cover counterclockwise around his target after every attack. So next time he attacks, you need to shoot a fireball where he should be."

"Okay, I'll try." Sentai groaned, just as two kunai wizzed overhead, "**Fire Style: Fireball!**" Sentai said as quietly as he could before shooting the fireball where Kirisho had indicated.

The attack flew into the brush and exploded, and someone ran screaming out of the brush on fire.

"Yes!" Sentai said happily, "I'm doing great today!"

Meanwhile Kuroda deflected the enemy's initial strike with the flat of his blade then made a quick strike forward, making a deep gash in his enemy's arm. The other ninja gasped in pain and Kuroda kicked the man's knee, snapping it backwards, and dropping him to the ground. In a deft motion Kuroda reversed his grip and plunged the blade down into the other ninja, striking his heart and killing him instantly.

At the same time, Serrot finally tumbled on top of the other nin and began pounding his face in with blow after blow. The other nin brought a knee up into Serrot's groin, hard, causing Serrot to fly into a rage and slam the tip of his elbow into the other man's windpipe, killing him instantly.

Serrot panted heavily as he did his best to catch his breath, then he realized that he was sitting on top of a person he had just killed.

"I, I," Serrot stammered, "I killed him."

"It's okay," Kuroda said as he patted Serrot on the back in what he hoped was a comforting manner, "If it helps he would've killed you if you had hesitated, and the first kill is always the hardest."

"Can we please go now?" Serrot muttered.

"Your burns are bad, if I don't treat them immediately you could have permanent damage." Tyler said quickly as he analyzed Serrot's wounds, "And based on the way you're moving indicates that if you move too much you may suffer permanent damage to your… you know."

"Oh dear kami," Kuroda muttered, "Look, there aren't any enemies in the area, so we can take our time getting back. Can you fix him on the move?"

"Well, the junk yes," Tyler said with a nod, "The burns need to be treated now, then I can deal with them a bit more extensively when we get back."

"Okay, once we get Sentai back on his feet we'll get moving." Kuroda said with a resigned sigh.

"He'll be okay," Tyler said thoughtfully as he examined Sentai, and touched his leg lightly and channeled some medical chakra into the sprain, "Kirsiho should help him move until we get back though."

"Okay," Kuroda said quickly, "Now let's get back and make our report."

"Patient has minor first degree burns, and is presenting minor symptoms for shock." Tyler said quickly as he set Serrot onto a gurney, "Sentai has a broken Tibia, which has been mended, and a severe concussion."

"Great," Kuroda mumbled, "Our first real mission and half of my genin get severely wounded."

"Well, thanks to Tyler they should all be okay." The doctor nin said with an impressed nod, "He's one of the best medics in town, if not the best."

"Wow," Kuroda said, actually impressed for once, "That's incredible Tyler."

"I suppose," Tyler said with a non-committal shrug, "But my combat skills kinda suck."

"Work at making them better," Kuroda said with a shrug of his own, "Then they won't."

"Well, I liked how you handled that sword earlier," Tyler said, blushing somewhat at the innuendo, "Could you teach me that?"

"Yeah sure," Kuroda mumbled, annoyed at aforementioned innuendo, "Just don't make it weird?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tyler said defensively.

"You damn well what I mean," Kuroda hissed, "Mister four-hour-crotch-healer."

"In my defense, he was badly burned in that area." Tyler muttered quickly as he averted his eyes.

"Whatever dude," Kuroda said as he backed away slowly, "I have to go talk to Serrot."

Kuroda made his way through the hospital to Serrot's room with little effort, and waited for the medic's to leave before talking to him.

"So, I called your mother on the way in from town," Kuroda said quickly, "She'll want to know how your first kill was."

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Serrot asked nervously, receiving a head shake from Kuroda, "How do you know her?"

"I don't." Kuroda said solidly.

"But, earlier you said that my mother told you something once, and I was wondering when she told you that." Serrot asked helpfully.

"Still don't know what you're talking about." Kuroda said with a shrug, "Anyways, she should be here soon."

"Serrot!" Yukina yelled as she all but flew through the door, "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine mom." Serrot said a bit shakily.

"Kuroda," Yukina said as her dark eyes fixed Kuroda with a glare that could cut through steel, "You didn't let him get severely wounded did you?"

"On the contrary," Kuroda said fearfully, doing his best to keep his voice from wavering, "One of his teammates set him on fire, I couldn't have helped that. But Serrot did exceptionally well at eliminating a rogue nin."

"Oh, your first ninja!" Yukina said proudly, "How was it dear?"

"It," Serrot said shakily, "How do you know Kuro-sensei?"

"What?" Yukina asked in surprise as Kuroda's right eye twitched once.

"Kuroda said you told him something, which I thought meant he knew you." Serrot said quickly, "So I was wondering how you knew him."

"Oh, well, you see," Yukina muttered.

That was when Ishra attacked.

"Brother!" She yelled as she pounced through the door and landed on the foot of his bed, "Are you alright?"

"Uh, sorta." Serrot said, obviously avoiding saying he wasn't.

In a shocking move, Ishra hugged him, causing everyone in the room to look on in shock.

"Great, bye." Kuroda said quickly and disappeared through the door, doing his best to pretend he hadn't been part of that.

"Kuroda-sensei!" Sentai called, causing Kuroda to sigh as he walked over to his bedside, "Am I gonna be alright?"

"Yes, you'll be fine." Kuroda sighed, "Don't ask stupid questions." He said as he walked away.

"But, where are you going?" Sentai yelled after him.

"Home, goodnight." Kuroda said as he quickly left.

"I wonder who he lives with?" Tyler mumbled to himself as he donned his white coat and began to look at his teammate's medical paperwork,

"No idea, but I know he lives in an apartment in the western market district." Kirisho stated, causing Tyler to jump.

"Were you there the entire time?" Tyler asked quickly.

"Yes." Kirisho said with a jerky nod, "Why?" He asked as Tyler edged carefully away, "What's going on?"

"So, how do you do that?" Sentai asked Kirisho, who gave him a quizzical look, "I've been trying to be able to do that forever."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hard Lessons

A/N: Sorry I've been gone for a while; work and a crashed computer have made it tough to keep working on this project. Okay, for those of you who don't like cussing and stuff, it WILL get worse as the story progresses, and I DO drop the F-Bomb at the end of this chapter. No pairings are final for a VERY long time (some time post-timeskip), so things can and will change. Thank you for reading and thank you even MORE for reviewing.

* * *

><p>"C'mon," Kuroda said with an annoyed sigh, "You guys aren't even trying."<p>

"This is ridiculous!" Sentai hollered from his harnessed position in front of the large pane glass window, "I've broken three of these and I'm about to go broke myself!"

"It's because you aren't doing it right," Tyler said from where he was harnessed in front of the window, "You have to gently release the chakra from the tenketsu in your hand. What you're doing isn't releasing its pushing, which is too much force."

"That's stupid, chakra doesn't work like that," Sentai said with an air of authority, "You just make it work."

"And I can see that that philosophy is working great for you." Kuroda yelled up to the fire user and earning a chuckle from Tyler and Serrot, "Well guys, we have a mission in ten minutes, anyone who isn't at the meeting area in five minutes losses mission pay." With that Kuroda disappeared.

"Uh," Serrot muttered as he looked down, "Didn't he put us in these rigs?"

"Yeah." Tyler said as he realized what Serrot meant.

"So how do we get down?" Serrot asked out loud.

"Oh to hell with this." Sentai muttered, "Creepy gets to skip out today but not me? I'm getting down right now." Sentai unsnapped his harness and fell to the ground, hitting and immediately breaking his leg in an agonizing scream.

"I have to fix him don't I?" Tyler said with a sigh.

* * *

><p>"Now, today's mission is pretty simple," Kuroda said as his team sat down around him at training ground 6, "We need to move a bunch of large rocks from one area to another, and we only have a few hours to do it in."<p>

"How large are the rocks?" Sentai asked out of turn, earning a glare from Kuroda.

"About a half meter in diameter," Kuroda said, earning a groan from his students, "But if you don't whine too badly I'll still pay you all and help you out."

"Aren't we being paid anyways?" Tyler said quickly.

"You were all late," Kuroda said quickly, "So I'll take your pay if you all don't do well enough."

"How is that fair?" Serrot asked with a frown.

"It isn't." Kuroda said frankly, "Now, this is an exercise that's similar to the window cleaning except it requires a bit more pushing than just releasing." Kuroda took off his shirt, revealing his completely wrapped body, "I recommend that you take off your shirt and just wear your undershirt or wrappings unless you want to tear up your clothing."

"Okay then," Serrot said as he stripped off his shirt and undershirt, "Don't wanna mess that up either. Is that alright?"  
>"Yeah it is." Tyler muttered to himself as he watched the other three take off their shirts and Kuroda shot him a look, "Catch up, this is kinda my thing." He said with a shrug as he took off his shirt as well.<p>

Suddenly Tyler caught Kirisho out of the corner of his eye, whom he hadn't seen join them, and noticed that he had also removed his pants.

"Uh, creepy," Tyler said, hoping he didn't already know the answer, "What are you doing?"  
>"I can't afford to pay for any new clothes," Kirisho said as he prepared to take his boxer shorts off, "So I'm going to do this naked."<p>

"No you aren't," Kuroda said quickly, "You put your pants back on right now or I strangle you with them."

Kirisho stopped for a moment and looked at Kuroda, then shrugged and pulled his pants back on, earning a relived sigh from the other genin.

"Would you really have done that?" Sentai asked quietly.

"What do you think?" Kuroda hissed.

"My guess is yes," Serrot said as they each walked over to a rock, "So, we just push chakra into our arms and legs right?"

"Yes," Kuroda said as he picked up the large rock with relative ease and began walking down the path, "It's no substitute for legitimate strength, but it can be helpful."

"Combat usage?" Kirisho asked as he easily manipulated his chakra and hefted the boulder.

"Minimal due to it burning through chakra very quickly. It's really only useful if you have good reserves." Kuroda answered as he slowed down to let Serrot and Tyler catch up, "Serrot, are you using your own strength or chakra?"

"More my own strength than chakra, why?" Serrot answered.

"Because you need to be using both equally." Kuroda said with a sigh, "Having all the strength in the world doesn't mean anything unless you have some kind of control to back it up."

"How does that work?" Serrot asked, "Chakra control has nothing to do with physical strength."

"On the contrary," Tyler chimed in in spite of his exertion, "Chakra control is directly tied to your physical endurance since chakra is a blend of spiritual and physical energy."

"Oh," Serrot said sheepishly, "My bad."

"It's okay," Tyler said with a grin as he watched the guys ahead of him sweat and move, "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

* * *

><p>"I still don't get it." Sentai mumbled tiredly from next to the one stone he had successfully moved.<p>

"It's not difficult." Kirisho said from next to his six boulders.

"Could be harder." Tyler said with a chuckle from next to his four as Serrot grumbled from his three.

"Would've been easier if I could've used all my strength." Serrot mumbled as he stretched to make sure he didn't hurt anything.

"Don't whine." Kuroda snapped, and then sighed, "You all have the weekend off."

"Really?" The genin all asked in unison, somewhat taken aback.

"I've been working your asses off since the team formed a month and a half ago, so yes." Kuroda conceded, "You deserve it I suppose."

"So, who wants to come over and hang out this weekend?" Tyler asked quickly, "We could have a party or something?"

"Sure, that'd be fun I guess." Kirisho said with a nod.

"We should invite the other teams," Serrot suggested, "Get to know them a little better."

"Yes, we should do that." Tyler said with a chuckle, "Maybe we could play truth or dare or something."

"Will you guys need booze?" Kuroda asked, earning a confused look from his genin team.

"We can't drink, none of us are over 18." Tyler said quickly.

"We can actually," Kirisho said helpfully, earning a confused look from his fellow genin, "Once we become ninja we are allowed to drink, smoke and have sex."

"Why?" Serrot asked in confusion.

"Remember that boy you killed and those men I butchered?" Kuroda said plainly, causing Serrot and Tyler to shudder as they replayed the image in their head, "If you can take their lives you should be allowed to take the edge off, or at least that's the idea."

"Oh," Tyler said in confusion, "Well, I guess if my parents are alright with it then sure."

"Great, let Kiba or Kakashi know if you need some." Kuroda said with a sigh as he began walking away.

"Are you gonna go to the party Kuro-sensei?" Serrot asked, causing Kuroda to stop dead in his tracks.

"Are you serious?" Kuroda asked in cold surprise.

"Yeah, you're our sensei, of course you're invited." Tyler said with a warm smile.

"And I want to get to know all of my teammates, so c'mon." Serrot said with a grin.

"No," Kuroda said with an annoyed grunt, "I'm your teacher not your friend."

"Oh," Tyler said sadly, "Okay then, bye." He said as Kuroda walked away.

* * *

><p>"Kuroda-san, why aren't you throwing kunai at me?" Hinata asked as she panted after an hour of taijutsu practice against a dummy log.<p>

"You have the weekend off, you've been making decent, if somewhat less, progress than I expected." Kuroda said from behind the log as he thought about her progress.

"I-I do?" Hinata asked in quiet surprise as she finished the kata, "B-but what will I do?"

"Socialize, make friends; that crap." Kuroda muttered, "My team is throwing a party, and chances are Naruto will be there, so you should go and try to at least say hello."

"D-d-do you think I could do that?" Hinata said, her stutter getting worse as she thought about her crush.

"First off, there is only one d, in do," Kuroda said in a huff of restrained annoyance, "And second, yes. You say hello, ask how he's doing, and then politely try not to say anything dumb for a few minutes."

"Y-you think I'll say something dumb?" Hinata asked nervously as she pressed her fingers together.

"Only if you do." Kuroda said with a chuckle as she gave him a confused look, "Just stick with Tyler and he'll help you out, okay?"

"Okay," Hinata said quickly, "So I can go?"

"Yes," Kuroda said with a sigh of now unrestrained annoyance, "Get going before I decide to stop pretending your strikes aren't pitiful."

"T-thank you Kuroda-san," Hinata said with a quick bow, "I'll be back on Monday."

"Good." Was all Kuroda decided to respond with as the Hyuuga quickly disappeared down the road, "Time for my training."

"Kuroda-san?" The girls shy voice said from a short way down the road, "A-aren't you coming?"

Kuroda thought about it for a moment, then nodded, picked up his things, and left the training grounds with an annoyed sigh.

"Sure, I'm on my way." Kuroda said with an annoyed sigh as he picked up his training bag.

* * *

><p>Serrot walked to his shop on autopilot, completely ignorant of the world around him, as he thought of his team and what he might do at the coming party. He continued walking, not quite hearing the person following along behind him calling for him. Suddenly he felt a squeeze on his shoulder, and he whirled into a spin, ready for combat when he realized that it was Tyler.<p>

"Hey," Tyler said with a warm smile, "No enemy here, I was just wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me before the party for some supplies."

"Sure, I'd love to." Serrot said calmly, but on the inside was rejoicing at the idea of going shopping for the first time in months.

"Okay, great, let's get going." Tyler said with a smile as they walked in the direction of the shop district, "So, what do you usually do for fun?"

"Well, I usually work in the forge so that I can save up enough money to shop." Serrot said thoughtfully, "Sometimes Kiba and I pull pranks, hang out with people, watch movies and all that stuff. How about you?"

"Oh, you weren't there when we did this on top of the academy," Tyler said with a nod, "Well, I like making friends, chatting with people, learning new ways of using medical jutsu, and just generally making the world a better place."

"Huh," Serrot said with an approving nod, "You seem to like doing things that are more productive and helpful than I do."

"Well, I just want to help people." Tyler said with a shrug.

"Oh," Serrot said in surprise as he caught sight of someone, "Hey, Kiba." Serrot said with a friendly smile as they got nearer to the Inuzuka.

"Hey Serrot," Kiba said as he hefted the bag of dog food he had just gotten for Akamaru, "What're you up to?"

"Just going shopping with my teammate Tyler." Serrot said, motioning to Tyler, "Tyler, this is Kiba Inuzuka."

"Oh, I've heard about you," Tyler said with a smile as he shook Kiba's free hand and Akamaru yipped a greeting, "You're the assault/tracker nin on team 8, right?"

"That's me," Kiba said with a grin, "So what're you all shopping for?"

"Party stuff." Serrot said helpfully, causing Kiba's eyes to light up.

"Do you need booze?" Kiba asked quietly, causing the other two boys to give him a surprised look, "What, my mom lets me drink all the time."

"Uh, sure I guess," Tyler said with a nervous chuckle, "We won't get into trouble or anything, right?"

"Nah," Kiba said with a dismissive shake of his head as Serrot stepped away to go get plastic cups and the like, "I know a guy."

"Well, I'll trust you, but let's keep it light." Tyler said with a nod, hoping he wasn't going to regret this.

"Got it." Serrot said, coming back to them with three huge bags full of disposable party ware.

"That was fast." Tyler said with some surprise.

"We're ninja." Serrot said with a shrug, "So Kiba, we have a new target."

"Oh?" Kiba said as his eyes sharpened and his mind began thinking of new ways to prank people, "Who?"

"You see, I have this teammate named Tree," Serrot said with a devious grin.

"Actually, his name is Sentai." Tyler interjected.

"Anyways, this Tree," Serrot said, ignoring Tyler's correction, "Has angered me greatly, and almost badly damaged my family jewels. If it weren't for Flamer here I'd be in deep trouble."

"My name isn't Flamer." Tyler interjected, but was ignored once again.

"So, how do we play this? The orange bandit?" Kiba suggested, knowing one of Naruto's pranks would probably do the trick.

"Nah, I have a better idea, something less obvious." Serrot said as he turned to Tyler, "Hey Flamer, do you think you could make his senses all screwy?"

"Could you be more specific?" Tyler asked in confusion.

"Like, he can smell sound and taste what he hears, that kind of thing." Serrot said, hoping the medic nin could do what he was asking him to do.

"Hmm," Tyler murmured thoughtfully, "I suppose I could give it a whirl, and we're doing this to Sentai?"

"Yes." Serrot said with a nod.

"Okay, consider it done." Tyler said, shaking Serrot's hand.

"I'm gonna go line up the booze, what do you ladies drink?" Kiba asked.

"Uh, beer?" Serrot responded.

"I'm not a lady, and just get whatever." Tyler responded, causing Kiba to chuckle as he walked away.

"Wait," Serrot said as he realized why Kiba had been chuckling, "Dammit."

"Well," Tyler said with a stifled laugh as he put an arm around Serrot, "Let's get to my place buddy."

Suddenly Kurenai appeared out of the crowd, "Kiba, you need to assemble at the Hokage tower immediately, bring a pack for several days of travel." Kurenai said, and then the genjutsu message faded away.

"Excellent timing," Kuroda said as he walked out of the crowd, "We have a mission, basic recon, shouldn't be a problem, but it's going to take several days. Meet me at the eastern gate in an hour." With that Kuroda disappeared into the crowd.

"I guess we won't be having that party after all." Tyler said with a sigh, "Well, we can always do it after the mission I suppose."

* * *

><p>"Kurenai-san, thank you for assembling your team so quickly," The Sandaime Hokage said with a warm smile as he shuffled the mission papers in front of him, "Based on your reports they have all been doing well."<p>

"Yes Hokage-sama," Kurenai said with a respectful nod, "Kiba has been doing well in tracking and taijutsu, Shino is rapidly advancing in his families bug jutsu, and Hinata has been doing very well in taijutsu lately."

"Good to hear," The Sandiame said with a nod, "Because I am giving you a C-ranked mission, just like you requested."

"Thank you Sandaime-sama," Kurenai said with a respectful bow, "What is the mission?"

"A bridge-builder named Tazuna needs an escort to the Land of Wave." The Sandiame said with a gesture to the door, "Tazuna, if you'd be so kind…"

* * *

><p>"Now, you all need to understand," Kuroda said sternly as he briefed his assembled genin, "Combat is not something one can walk into and instantly be at ease with."<p>

The genin shifted uneasily as they all recalled their shortcomings in their first battle, and Kuroda fixed them with an angry glare.

"The last thing you all need to do is focus on your, many, shortcomings." He said spitefully.

"Sorta hard to do when you say it like that." Sentai murmured.

"And you need to think about what you did right. Sentai, despite your idiocy, you cast some reasonably powerful fire jutsu." Kuroda said with a nod, "That says a lot for your talent, but you need to find a way to make it work against a well-trained enemy."

"Serrot," Kuroda said, "Your combat capability is solid, but you can never let an enemy back you into a corner like the bandit leader tried to do. Do your best to maintain situational awareness and to stay one step ahead of the enemy. Always think about his next move and plan accordingly."

"Tyler, same deal." Kuroda said, motioning to the medic nin, "If it weren't for Serrot having an incredible talent for putting himself in harm's way, you'd be dead. Just keep your head on a swivel, and try not to let them get the jump on you."

"Finally, creepy." Kuroda said, turning to Kirisho, "I know you have dismal combat skills, so I'd like you to take something up. Your intelligence capabilities are great, keep it up."

"Thanks for saying something nice about me." Kirisho muttered.

"Yeah Kuroda-sensei, I'm glad to see you have a heart." Tyler said with a warm smile.

"Wait," Serrot said as he shook his head in confusion, "Did no one hear the insults?"

"C'mon man," Sentai said with a disappointed shake of his head, "Don't be that guy."

"Enough." Kuroda said with a cut-off gesture, "You all need to do better on this coming recon mission. It'll be very simple, we just need to see if there's a bandit presence in that area."

"And if there is?" Serrot asked.

"Eliminate the threat." Kuroda said coldly, causing most of his genin to shudder, "So, let's get moving."

* * *

><p>"So, Kuroda-sensei," Serrot asked as they leapt through the trees at a decent pace, "Where are you from?"<p>

"North." Kuroda stated, causing his genin to look at him in confusion.

"North Fire Country?" Sentai asked.

"Nope." Kuroda stated again, causing his genin to give each other meaningful looks again.

"So, you're a foreigner?" Tyler asked.

"How about you Serrot?" Kuroda asked, trying to shift the conversation elsewhere, "For the son of the Ninja Slayer you aren't that good at combat."

"I never knew she was the Ninja Slayer," Serrot said nervously, "Her and dad never talked about it."

"I heard she almost killed all three Sanin at once," Tyler said in awe, "And that she took on the Yondaime Hokage on her own once during a fight."

"Holy crap," Serrot muttered in awe, "I don't even know who she is."

"Do you know who anyone else is, really?" Kuroda asked, causing Serrot to give him yet another confused look, "Sentai could be a sleeper agent from Mist, Tyler could be a drug addict, and I could be trying to get you killed so that I don't have to do paperwork."

"Wait," Tyler said, shaking his head at that, "What are we talking about?"

"I," Serrot said, trying to wrap his head around what he had learned as he glanced around nervously at his teammates, "I don't know anymore."

Kuroda's hand shot up into the 'halt' gesture, and the entire team stopped dead. Kuroda gestured 'two bandits left, six right'.

Kuroda quickly motioned for Serrot to attack the larger group of enemies, and for Tyler to support him while Kirisho and Sentai gave over watch. They all nodded in agreement, and leapt into action.

Kuroda threw a windmill shuriken at the two enemy scouts, killing them instantly, as he dropped to the ground. At the same time, Serrot leapt down in front of the bandits, and quickly realized that there were far more than six enemies in front of him. He slapped himself mentally as he realized Kuroda had made the 'fifteen' gesture, not the six gesture, and leapt into combat.

Serrot's first strike sent the bandit end over end, and another rushed him from his left, and he lashed out with a kick to the man's chest, winding him as three more of his allies rushed the Konoha genin.

One of the men grabbed his head with one hand, screamed, and spun as he began slash wildly at allies, causing Serrot to silently thank Kirisho in his head. Serrot spun as an enemy thrust a spear at him, and he slapped the haft with one hand and struck the attacker's throat with the other. Suddenly, he realized that he was surrounded, and three of the men charged.

Serrot took a deep breath as time seemed to slow down around him, and ducked the first man, who struck with a sword, rolled forward under a spear thrust, and kicked up through the shaft of the spear into the bandits jaw, knocking him unconscious instantly. Suddenly, Serrot felt very cold, and looked down to see a spearhead protruding from his chest.

"Crap." Serrot grumbled, then fell to the side, and struggled to stay conscious.

"Ha, stupid little ninja," The bandit leader laughed, "What kinda idiot takes on fifteen bandits on his own?"

Just then, three kunai snapped out of the trees at high speed, killing three different bandits as Kuroda landed amongst them.

"Time for you to die!" The bandit leader yelled as he drew his sword.

"You first, asshole." Kuroda snarled as he flashed through some hand signs, "**Lightning Style: Thunder Wave!**" He yelled as a powerful blast of sound and force exploded outwards from him, knocking the nearest enemies off their feet, and completely disorienting the rest of them. During the confusion, Tyler dashed in, and quickly dragged Serrot out of the engagement zone. Once out Tyler quickly threw up a genjutsu of a bush over himself and Serrot. Just as the bandits finally began to pull themselves out of their shock, Kuroda leapt backwards into the trees.

"You're up Sentai, no friendly fire." Kuroda yelled, just as several fireballs hurled into the enemy, obliterating them in an inferno.

"Well done Sentai." Kuroda said with a nod, "Tyler, is he going to live?"

"Not sure yet," Tyler said as he used the chakra scalpel technique to carefully remove the spearhead, "But it doesn't look like anything important is too heavily damaged for me to repair."

"Isn't that part of his colon?" Kirisho asked as Tyler ran a hand coated in medical chakra over the damaged organ.

"Yeah, but I can fix it." Tyler said distantly as he continued to mend various internal injuries, "It'll be a bit until he can move though."

"Great, now we're off-schedule." Kuroda mumbled in annoyance, "Good job idiot." He said, addressing Serrot.

"C'mon, it's not like he meant to get hit." Tyler defended, hoping their sensei would actually keep it in mind.

"But he did get hit because he wasn't quick enough," Kuroda said with a half-snarl, "Let that be a lesson to you all, all the strength in the world does mean shit if you can't dodge."

"He was surrounded." Kirisho countered.

"True, but when surrounded, you do what you did. Throw out a well-placed genjutsu to sow confusion, break away and hit them again." Kuroda said analytically.

"And you gave him the go ahead signal." Sentai pointed out.

"I misjudged his skill," Kuroda said in disappointment, "A mistake I will not make twice, with any of you."

"What does that mean?" Tyler asked.

"That means that you," Kuroda said, pointing to Kirisho, "Need to target more than one enemy or else your genjutsu are going to be worthless against large groups of enemies."

"Anything I need to work on?" Tyler asked.

"Yes, I want you in the fight ASAP, especially once you learn how to use a blade." Kuroda stated, "And Sentai, you attack **first**. Do not wait for us otherwise you won't be worth much in combat."

"Fine, I get it, we suck!" Sentai yelled angrily, "Why do you even put up with us if you hate us so much?"

"I don't hate you," Kuroda said coldly, "There's a really good team in you fools somewhere, and it's my job to find it."

"Doesn't seem like it some days, Kuroda-sensei." Tyler said with a chuckle.

"Too bad," Kuroda said with a cold smile, and then he snapped to attention as he heard the cry of a bird, "I'll be back, sit tight, please try to keep each other alive for more than five seconds." He said as he leapt off into the trees.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Sentai asked aloud in annoyance.

"He's cold, reserved, and his file is highly classified." Kirisho said, earning strange looks from Tyler and Sentai, "Ergo, he's a trademark sociopath."

"I'm not deaf," Kuroda said, landing silently amongst them, "We have to be moving in the next ten minutes, Team 8's mission went to shit and we're moving to support."

Kuroda's tone was cold as usual, but something about his voice caused a cold shiver run down the genin teams spine.

"What will we be encountering, sensei?" Kirisho asked.

"Have any of you heard of Zabuza Momoshi or Gato the crime lord?" Kuroda asked, earning nods from Kirisho and Tyler, "We're going to fuck up their day."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Making Waves

A/N: Sorry about the absence, I cover why I was gone and such at the end of the next chapter.

After rendezvousing with Team 7, who had been dispatched due to Kakashi's high level of skill, Kakashi and Kuroda went over the intelligence in the message Kurenai had sent, and assembled their teams for the briefing.

"Gato, the powerful crime lord, has started a quiet takeover of the Land of Waves." Kakashi explained as team 6 and 7 huddled around a map of the area, "According to the intelligence Kurenai's team gathered on the way in, Gato has an army of mercenaries sitting in a forest on the mainland as a back-up in case his plan to kill the bridge-builder goes south."

"How big is the army?" Kirisho asked.

"My guess would be around 1,000." Kakashi said as he ran over Kurenai's message in his mind, "Probably well trained, ex-military, but still no match for us. Our biggest issue will be Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist." All the genin, with the exception of Sasuke, were wide-eyed with fear, and Kuroda's own expression hardened.

"There is also a possible ANBU working with Zabuza," Kakashi said seriously, "If anyone other than Kuroda or myself is forced to engage either of them, you need to engage in groups and attempt to break away as quickly as possible."

"Are we clear?" Kuroda said with a steely glare to the genin, earning a nod from all of the genin, and a 'hn' from Sasuke.

"Good, now here's what we're doing." Kuroda said as he drew a map in the ground with his finger, "These mercenaries are bound to be less overconfident than the bandits we have encountered before, so we need to hit them as hard as we can right off the bat. Sentai, Sasuke, Kakashi, and I will open up with area of effect ninjutsu. Kirisho, I need you to throw out mass disorientation genjutsu, whatever you have to do to keep them off balance."

"Naruto," Kakashi said, "You will be the genin on point during the close combat phase, Sasuke and Serrot will both be backing you up, and Kuroda and I will be there as soon as we can after we've thrown our jutsu out. Stay close to us, maximize your damage and don't get yourself surrounded."

"Once again, are we clear?" Kuroda asked, forgoing a glare this time, and earning another round of nods, "Remember, the goal is not destruction, but disruption. When one of us gives the order to pull back, you pull back."

"We're clear," Naruto said with an eager nod, "So, when do we get started?"

"We move immediately, but it'll be about eight hours until we reach the combat zone, so once we're within an hour of the combat area, we'll rest up for an hour then go in." Kakashi said, "Until then, we move as fast as we can."

* * *

><p>"So, Kuroda," Tyler said quietly as he leapt beside him and kept leaping from tree to tree, "Are you okay?"<p>

"Okay with what?" Kuroda asked coldly.

"Hinata in a danger zone, how're you handling it?" Tyler asked carefully.

"She'll be okay, my training isn't easy." Kuroda said, giving Tyler a strange look, "What're you getting at, Flamer?"

"You're thing for Hinata." Tyler said with a nod, causing Kuroda to raise an eyebrow at the medic.

For a moment, Tyler thought he had crossed a line because Kuroda's expression froze.

Then Kuroda burst into laughter.

"You think I'm in love with Hinata?" Kuroda said as he corrected his flight path and caught his breath, "She's nice I suppose, but she's not really my type."

"So," Tyler began with a blush, "What is your type?"

"Don't bother," Kuroda said with an annoyed sigh, "I'm not gay."

"How do you know?" Tyler asked.

"I just know, Flamer." Kuroda said with a shake of his head, "If it helps though, you're not that bad."

"So being gay is bad now?" Tyler asked with a light chuckle.

"No, but I'd rather kill people than socialize with them." Kuroda said with a snort, "And you aren't that bad."

"Thanks Kuroda." Tyler said with a warm smile, "So, what about the other genin?"

"Don't like them," Kuroda said, earning a look from Tyler, "Really, they're just too damned naïve and childish."

"We're only fifteen, Kuroda," Tyler said seriously, "You have to give us a break."

"You'll learn very soon, that there are no breaks when you're a ninja." Kuroda said with a deadly edge in his voice that made Tyler's blood run cold, "You kill so that you and your country will survive. There is nothing else."

"What about human decency?" Tyler asked, despite knowing what the likely answer is.

"That's fine, but not for a ninja." Kuroda said seriously, "We can't afford it."

"I don't believe that." Tyler said adamantly.

"Good for you," Kuroda said quietly, "I wish I could think like that."

Suddenly Kuroda's eyes darted left, and he gave Tyler a signal to drop back. In the middle of his leap, Kuroda spun and threw three kunai into the brush, earning a shout of anger from someone in the brush. Team 6 and 7 all leapt down to surround the area Kuroda had attacked, only to be astonished by a purple clad Konoha ninja stumbling out of the brush.

"Chill out Kuroda," The boy said with a smile, "If you kill me, who'll seal your stuff?"

"Kasai," Kuroda said in surprise as he sheathed his kunai, "What are you doing out here?"

"Heard that Team 8 got into some trouble, I figured I could help." Kasai said with a deranged smile.

"Kasai," Kakashi said with a nod, "We could use the help of seal specialist, so if you want to tag along I won't stop you."

"Thanks Kaka," Kasai said with a grin, "Let's get going!"

"Uh, Kuro-sensei," Serrot whispered, "Who the hell is this guy?"

"He's my roommate," Kuroda muttered, "Unfortunately."

"Roommate?" Kirisho murmured in confusion, "That wasn't in the file."

"Stop looking at my file, Creepy." Kuroda snapped, "Let's keep moving, we'll save the introductions for after we've secured Team 8."

* * *

><p>"Looks like about five hundred of them Kuro-sensei," Sentai said as he gave his report to Kuroda and Kakashi, "They have some worn chain and leather armor, lots of swords and spears, and it looks like about one hundred of them are archers." He said with a shudder as he remembered the arrow that had torn up his shoulder a month ago.<p>

"Less than we expected," Kakashi said thoughtfully, "Are they bunched together?"

"Their camp is pretty tight, but so is security." Kirisho added helpfully, "Sentai could only get within a ten meters of the camp safely."

"Not for lack of trying, I'm sure." Kuroda said with a cold chuckle, "So, I think we should saturate the area with explosive and smoked tagged kunai as well as area of effect jutsu."

"And I have plenty of those tags!" Kasai added helpfully, dumping a pile of tags on the ground from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Good," Kakashi said with a thankful nod, "I'll open with grand fireball, Kuroda, you should use lightning javelin barrage. Sasuke, Sentai, I want at least two fireballs from each of you before we launch the assault."

"Got it." Sentai said with an eager nod.

"Fine." Sasuke muttered, causing Tyler and Sakura to giggle.

"Once we get into it, it is business as usual for the assault team." Kakashi added, "Naruto, you will be on point for the genin side of this, with Sasuke and Serrot close behind you."

"Tyler, you and Sakura are playing hard support. Tyler, get into it if you have to, but try to stay detached enough to get in there and heal someone if it comes to it." Kuroda said as he ran through the plan in his head, "Sakura, your **only** job, will be to keep Tyler and whomever he's healing alive."

"Does everyone have a watch?" Kakshi asked, causing most of the genin to blink in confusion, "So that we can synch our attack." Kakashi said, tapping his watch.

"I do." Kirisho said, but he was the only one to say anything, causing Kakashi and Kuroda to give each other a look.

"Great." Kuroda said with a glare to his team, "Kakashi will make a bird-call, on the third chirp, the ninjutsu team will attack, after their attack, assault team moves in. Got it?"

"Got it." The rest of the genin said in unison.

"Good," Kakashi said seriously, "Let's get this started."

* * *

><p>"By Kami!" Gregor the mercenary yelled loudly as he threw down his cards, "Why do we always have to play this stupid game anyways?"<p>

"Because we're mercenaries," Burt the merc said from across the table as he scraped all of his winnings into his arms, "What else are we supposed to do with our off-time?"

There was dead silence as the mercenaries around the table looked around for a moment, but the activities in the camp went about with a general air of normalcy.

"Wow, nothing blew up." Gregor said with some surprise, "Did you guys hear what happened to Gerald?"

"Didn't Ger go bandit?" Burt asked.

"Yeah, pretty awful crowd really, but I heard he was in the middle of a hand of poker, and he had just lost," Gregor said just as dozens of genjutsu cloaked kunai landed into the ground around the camp, "And BAM!" He said just as the kunai exploded into a veritable torrent of fire and smoke.

"Do I go now?" Naruto hissed to Sasuke, who shook his head as he flashed through hand seals.

The ninjutsu team released four fireball jutsu from Sentai and Sasuke, a grand fireball from Kakashi, and two lightning javelin barrages from Kuroda. The fire attacks wiped out almost one hundred mercenaries in the first shot (most of that being Kakashi's grand fireball), and Kuroda's lightning attacks pinned down and stunned the mercs.

"You're up Kirisho." Kuroda said, then drew a deep breath and leapt into combat, "Make it nasty, Creepy! These guys are killers!" Kuroda yelled over his shoulder as he settled into his taijutsu stance.

"You all are going to wish you were in hell after this." Kirisho muttered dangerously as he put his hands together and thought of the worst possible darkness he could inflict upon the mercenaries.

"You are one creepy dude," Kasai said with a quirky chuckle as he pulled out a large roll of paper with the word 'fiesta' written on it, "But I think I can beat it with crazy." With that he chucked it into the fray.

The few mercenaries who still had their minds from the genjutsu, progressively lost it when the seal hit the ground.

Dozens of streamers exploded out of the seals, and the streamers burst and crackled like fireworks, causing mass confusion amongst the mercenaries.

"Now?" Naruto asked.

"Now." Sasuke said with a chuckle as he tensed for the jump.

"Okay guys, let's go!" Naruto yelled as he leapt from his vantage point in the tree line into the fray. Naruto's initial jump carried his foot into a merc's face, knocking him out of the fight instantly. As he landed, Naruto created a half dozen shadow clones, and they scattered and began taking down mercenaries left and right with wild attacks.

Naruto punched a merc in the gut, and then jump kicked him in jaw, just as another merc raised his sword.

Sasuke appeared out of nowhere, broke the man's arm, and kicked in his knee, dropping him without so much as a sound. Moments later, Serrot drop-punched someone in the head, knocking them into the ground with a sickening snap, a moment later Kuroda appeared and slashed another opponent's throat open with a spray of blood.

"Naruto, stay focused." Kakashi said as he caught another merc's spear thrust and kicked him in the chest, "We need to do damage to the chain of command."

"How about that guy?" Naruto asked as he dodged a merc sword and lashed out at his attacker's ankle, breaking it, "The one in the cape?"

Kakashi took a look at the man Naruto pointed out, tall, powerful, and in-charge. The man was barking orders and doing his best to rally what few troops weren't being affected by the genjutsu.

"Good eye Naruto," Kakashi said as he ducked attacks from two different merc's, grabbed their heads, and slammed them to the ground, "We need to take out at least a few dozen more before we take him on."

"Why wait?" Sasuke asked confidently as he slammed a strike into a merc's gut, knocking him unconscious from the pain, "He's not nearly strong enough to handle anyone here, let alone me."

"I don't think anyone could handle YOU Sasuke." Sakura said as she dashed up with Tyler.

"Enough of that crap," Kuroda growled as a quick flick of the wrist buried a kunai into an attacker's chest, "We need more down before we take on the leader, otherwise he'll have the confidence of numbers behind him."

"And that's a problem?" Sasuke asked as a firebolt flew from the treeline and struck the man charging him.

"We want them gone, if we can do it without slaughtering them all, so much the better." Kakashi explained.

"Then let's do it right," Kuroda said as he quickly scribbled a note and tagged it to a kunai, "Everyone get ready for some fun." He said as he flicked the kunai into the trees.

* * *

><p>"What's it say?" Sentai asked as he and Kirisho tried to read the note over Kasai's shoulder.<p>

"It says, 'center mass, bring the house down'." Kasai said with a wicked smile.

"What does that mean?" Kirisho asked.

"Sentai," Kasai said, turning his look to the fire user, "How deep into their supply area can you get this scroll?" He asked, holding up a scroll.

"I dunno, I guess right in the center if they're all focused on the others, why?" Sentai asked curiously.

"Do it, and make sure you get some distance then set that little guy on fire," Kasai said with a crazed smile, "Then it'll get interesting."

* * *

><p>"The supplies will be <strong>fine<strong>, Leo." Lieutenant Sparks said angrily, "We need to get into that fight ten seconds ago."

"You got it boss, just one last…." Leo's voice trailed off as a scroll plopped into the tent next to him, "What the hell is that?"

"What is what?" Sparks asked, "Oh shit." He muttered as he noticed the shadows in the tent become intensely defined by another source of light.

"Hella!" Sentai howled as the fireball connected with the tent, and then suddenly died, "Huh?" He added.

Then the scroll released the fire.

A fireball fifteen times the size of the fireball Sentai had used exploded outwards, engulfing that part of the camp in flame.

"I need one!" Sentai yelled happily, and then became suddenly woozy, "I should get back to the support team." He said as he disappeared back into the trees.

* * *

><p>"Well done Kasai." Kuroda said with a sinister smile.<p>

"Naruto," Kakashi said as he settled back into his stance, "You and Sasuke go have a conversation with the leader, if you can get him to back off, so much the better."

"You got it Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said with a grin and thumbs up.

"Great, you're my partner." Sasuke muttered as he drew a kunai.

"Shut up and kick his ass!" Naruto yelled over his shoulder as he and his two remaining shadow clones rushed the mercenary leader.

"Ninja's," The leader said as he drew his sword, "Damn." He said as he easily slashed one of the clones in half and kicked the other away.

Sasuke dashed in with a kunai, and struck at the merc's head, but the larger man dodged it and backhanded Sasuke, knocking him to the ground. The mercenary whirled, and swiped his blade at Naruto, who hopped backwards just out of the way.

Kakashi dashed forward and grabbed the merc's sword arm in a lock and snapped it, causing the man to howl in pain and anger as his blade clattered to the ground.

"You have two options here," Kakashi said coldly as he used his free hand to bring a kunai up to the other man's neck, "Die, or call of your men."

For a second the mercenary glowered at the silver-haired jounin as he considered his options.

"Let go and I'll stand my men down." The man snarled, and Kakashi released his arm.

"So that's it?" Naruto asked somewhat angrily, "That was my big confrontation?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Kuroda said as he pulled out a piece of cloth and wiped the blood from his short-blade, "Would you rather be fighting the entire army on your own?"

"Yes." Sasuke snarled.

"Then you're either suicidal or stupid," Kuroda stated as he finished cleaning the blade and then sheathed it, "No one can fight an army on their own, that was the point of all of our disruption tactics."

"You don't have to call him stupid." Sentai said as the squads began to group up while the mercenaries rallied to their commander.

"He had two choices," Kuroda said with a withering glare, "He chose stupid."

"All douche-baggery aside," Tyler said as he ran up, panting slightly, "What're we doing now?"

"We're continuing on to our contact," Kakashi said, "Kuroda, stay behind and make sure that they surrender. If they don't you must kill the leader and any lieutenants."

"No problem." Kuroda said with a nod.

"Let's keep moving." Kakashi said with a motion to the genin, "We need to get to the safe house before battle fatigue kicks in."

* * *

><p>"I'm <strong>so <strong>tired." Naruto groaned.

"Shut up, fool." Sasuke muttered angrily, "You're making me tired just listening to you."

"Is this boat going to be big enough for all of us?" Serrot asked, looking at the small craft.

"No," The boatman said, "But I have another boat hidden in the bushes a few hundred meters up the coast."

"Perfect," Kakashi said just as a bruised and singed Kuroda appeared next to him, "You're late."

"Some of the mercs disagreed." Kuroda said, "So, my team will follow yours in once we get the other boat."

"Okay," Kakashi said, ushering the teams to their boats, then leaned over to Kuroda, "Mercs don't use fire jutsu," He whispered venomously, "You need a better lie to keep me off your back."

With that, Kakashi went to his team and got into the boat, a minute later they drifted silently away into the mist, and Team 6 arrived carrying the boat.

"What did Kakashi-sensei say?" Serrot asked as he put down the boat.

"Nothing," Kuroda growled, "Get that thing in the water; we have a team to save."

* * *

><p>Their paddles stroked the water softly, making almost no noise at all, and Kuroda studied the bridge to their right.<p>

"Kuro-sensei," Serrot whispered, "Why are we being so quiet?"

"Shut the hell up. I'll tell you when we get to the safe-house." Kuroda hissed, just then, his eyes sharpened and he quickly threw a kunai to the dock, which was now only a dozen or so meters away.

There was a yelp of surprise from the dock, and then a quick, angry conversation.

"You sonuvabitch," Kiba hissed at Kuroda as they pulled ashore, "You nearly hit my head."

"I figured you'd catch it," Kuroda snapped, "Get us to the safe-house, now. Team 6, stay absolutely silent."

They moved quietly around the edge of the city, which looked more like a slum town than an actual city, and finally arrived at a stilt house on the water at the farthest edge of town.

Kakashi opened the door before Kuroda could knock, and ushered them in.

"Kurenai is in the main room on a futon," Kakashi said, ushering them in, "Hinata and Shino are preparing rooms upstairs, but there isn't a lot of space. My team is securing the perimeter."

"Serrot, secure the house, Kirisho go help secure the perimeter. Tyler, come with me." Kuroda ordered as he, Kakashi and Tyler moved into the main room where Kurenai was lying, "Do a scan, tell me what's happening."

"Okay," Tyler said as he put a hand on her head and did a quick medical diagnostic jutsu and gasped, "By the gods, she's almost brain-dead."

"What?" Kuroda asked in shock, "Can you pull her out of it?"

"It's gonna take a lot of work," Tyler said, rolling up his sleeves and taking a deep breath, "Get Sakura in here, I need an assistant."

"Okay," Kakashi said with a nod, "Kuroda, I need you to make sure they're doing a good job securing the perimeter."

"Got it, I'll get Sakura as well." Kuroda said with a nod and left.

About a minute later Sakura dashed in, and Tyler beckoned her over and started whispering orders to her, which she immediately carried out once she realized how serious a condition Kurenai was in.

Kakashi nodded as he watched Tyler work and noted that the young man was effectively a prodigy in his field, and that Konoha was lucky to have him. As he turned to walk outside, Kuroda stepped up next to him.

"They've done about as good a sweep as we can expect," Kuroda said tersely, "I double checked, no one is watching us."

"Good, now if you don't mind being human for a minute, why don't you go try and calm your team's nerves?" Kakashi said with a remorseless sigh as he continued reading his book.

* * *

><p>Kuroda entered the upstairs main-room, which had been rapidly converted into a bunk-room for the ninja, and noted that Sasuke, Naruto, and Serrot were just finishing stowing their gear.<p>

"Serrot, go get everyone except Tyler and Sakura. I need to speak with you all." Kuroda said as he thought about what he was supposed to say to help the genin.

Serrot nodded and left the room quickly, and Naruto huffed angrily at Kuroda.

"Why isn't Kakashi-sensei talking to us?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"He's busy." Kuroda said finally, halting any other questions before they could be asked.

Team 8 entered quickly, looking sleep deprived and shocked, and Sentai, Kirisho, and Kasai followed closely behind. Once everyone was there, he motioned for them to be silent and took a deep breath.

"At this moment Tyler and Sakura are doing their best to heal Kurenai, but there's no knowing how that's going to go at this moment." He said, causing the genin to look at each other in concern, "But, I'm sure she'll be OK." He said dryly, putting the room even more on edge, and causing him to sigh again.

"Look, the truth is there is no telling if Kurenai will be ok or not, but no matter what happens it's our job as ninja to make sure that we complete our mission." He said with a bit more heart than usual, causing the genin to perk up a bit, "For her." He added awkwardly, hoping it would help.

Everyone was silent for a second, and then Kiba nodded solemnly.

"Let's kick this guy's ass." Shino said, his usual mumble echoing in the silent room, and earning a shocked look from all the other genin.

"That's the spirit," Kuroda said with a grin as cold and deadly as a blade, "Get some rest everyone, tomorrow's a new day."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Walking On Walls

Naruto awoke very suddenly to a loud noise that sounded like a localized thunder-clap, and he shot to his feet, as did all the other genin.

"Dressed, showered, and at the table downstairs in fifteen minutes!" Kakashi yelled, causing the genin to jump, and begin to scurry about.

In fifteen minutes, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kirisho had showered, and everyone else had had to make do. Once at the table, Tsunami set out serving plates of eggs, ham, and grits.

"Ten minutes, including washing your plates with only chakra." Kuroda said, chuckling as the genin scrambled to eat.

After yet more scrambling, the genin finally got to their dishes, causing Kiba, Naruto, and Sentai to become aggitated.

"This sucks," Naruto grumbled, "How the hell do you clean dishes with Chakra?"

"Yeah, right?" Sentai said angrily, "Chakra is for setting stuff on fire, not cleaning."

"Well it should be possible," Kiba mumbled as he cracked the plate, "But that doesn't mean it's easy."

"Hey, Hinata." Naruto said, noticing that the Hyuuga girl had already finished cleaning her plate, "How did you do that?"

"W-what? Well, I-I..." She stammered looking away, but catching Kuroda's steely gaze, causing him to give her a nod, "I just pushed a small amount of chakra onto my hands and rubbed the plate until it was clean."

"So you only put a little?" Kiba said as he tried using only a little chakra, "Oh, hey thanks Hinata. That worked a lot better."

"Well we still aren't getting anywhere." Sentai grumbled as he and Naruto continued their struggle.

"Is your tea party over?" Kuroda asked with feigned politeness and an edge in his voice, causing the genin to jump, "Because the seven miles to the training area will not run itself."

"Yes sensei!" Hinata said quickly as she dashed out the door causing the other genin to look after her in surprise.

"What just happened?" Kiba asked in astonishment.

"Training," Kuroda said with a wry chuckle, "And at this rate she'll be the first one to the training grounds."

"Not if I can help it." Kiba said with a grin and ran off after her.

"Yeah, let's go!" Naruto yelled as he dropped his plate in the sink and attempted to run off.

"Not a chance," Kuroda said as he caught the orange ninja by the collar, and gave him his best evil grin, "You're not done with your dishes."

* * *

><p>"You aren't moving fast enough!" Kakashi yelled at Naruto, Kiba, and Kirisho, "Pick up the pace children!"<p>

"Ugh, this sucks!" Naruto groaned as they began their sixth mile.

"How far away is this place?" Kiba grumbled.

"Seven point four miles." Kirisho panted as he struggled to keep up their pace.

"Why is he even here Kakashi-sensei?" Kiba asked, and earning a glare from the sensei, "No, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but didn't everyone on that team fail the academy?"

"Yeah, why are these losers here?" Sasuke asked, causing Naruto and Kiba to jump, and Kakashi to begin fuming.

"I've been wondering that myself." Kirisho said as he tried to catch his breath, and turning Kakashi's anger into confusion.

"Is something wrong Kirisho?" Kakashi asked, signaling everyone to slow down.

"Well, Kiba is right. None of us are up to par with a real genin, and Kuroda seems too skilled to be wasted on us." Kirisho said honestly, with no hint of emotion in his voice, "So I'm wondering why we're even here at all."

Kakashi motioned for the other genin to continue. Once they had disappeared down the road he closed his book and turned back to the young man.

"Kirisho, do you feel like you don't deserve to be a ninja?" Kakashi asked quietly, and gaining no response other than a well-crafted blank look.

"Not everyone is cut out to be a ninja," Kakashi said, causing Kirisho's shoulders to slump ever so slightly, "But the Hokage himself assigns all of the genin teams."

"Really?" Kirisho said as he let a shocked look slip across his face, then quickly recomposed himself.

"Yes, and believe me, the old man doesn't make decisions like that for no reason." Kakashi said with a reassuring smile (not that anyone could tell), "Even my team was assigned to me for a reason, I'm sure of it."

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei." Kirisho said, smiling slightly at the silver-haired man.

"Anytime," Kakashi said, pulling his book out once more, "So what do you say we beat them to the training area?"

* * *

><p>"Alright kids, now that we're all here," Kuroda said loudly, snapping both Shino and Sentai out of a day-dream, "Let's get down to business."<p>

"To defeat the huns?" Serrot asked with a smirk, and earning a giggle from the rest of the genin.

Suddenly there was a loud zapping noise and Serrot collapsed into a twitching mess. All of the genin were looking at Kuroda with a terrified expression as the elder boy's hand ceased to smoke.

"Anyone else want to quote Disney at me?" He asked calmly, causing all of the genin to shake their heads quickly, "Good. As I was saying, down to business. Most of you don't know how to control your chakra all that well, with few exceptions. So today Kakashi and I will be teaching you not only how to improve it, but put your chakra to decent use."

"Can anyone explain Chakra to the rest of the class?" Kakashi asked, and earning an instantly raised hand from both Sakura and Tyler, "Um, Sakura."

"Well," Sakura began, with a very 'teacher's pet' kind of attitude…

* * *

><p>AN {Omega343: Frankly, I don't want to waste 1-5 pages on an explanation of how chakra works, especially since the series explains it just fine already. For those of you who are new to the Naruto series, look up that episode, or look it up online (I would recommend ) and you'll get the idea pretty quick.}

* * *

><p>"Great explanation, I think." Kakashi said, not sure he'd even really heard the lecture.<p>

"Thank you sensei." Sakura said with a bow, and then sat down.

"Now what you all are going to learn today is to walk on walls," Kuroda said, completely serious, and causing the genin to give each other confused looks, "Hinata, would you mind demonstrating?"

"Yes sensei," Hinata said as she approached a large tree, then realized Kuroda also wanted her to explain what she was going to do, "W-well, you focus some chakra specifically to the bottom of your feet, and then try to regulate its output as you go up the tree." With that, Hinata dashed at the tree, but made eye contact with Naruto as she turned.

Hinata stumbled just before she reached the tree, and Kuroda's eyes narrowed as her first step was much shakier than it should've been.

"Focus!" Kuroda barked, causing the genin to jump, and Hinata to force herself to regain her footing, and Kuroda noticed all of the confused looks from the genin and Kakashi, "Is key to this particular technique, because without it, you could fall and break a bone or two."

Tyler chuckled, and Kuroda shot a dangerous look at him, but it didn't seem to faze the genin. Hinata made it all the way up to the third lowest branch before stopping, and Kuroda nodded in approval.

"Well done Hinata," Kakashi said, slightly impressed with Kuroda's apparent teaching ability, "So, do what she does, if you can't make it all the way up, make a slash mark in your part of the tree to mark how far up you can get."

Kakashi motioned for his team and team 8 to work on two different sets of trees, while Kuroda monitored his oversized team.

Naruto yelled a battle cry, and ran straight at the tree, and managed to make it a whole three steps up before falling backwards, barely catching himself before hitting the ground.

"Dammit," He muttered, as he watched Sakura nearly make it to the first branch before slashing the tree and jumping back, then seeing Sasuke only get a foot higher than he, began to grin, "Well, at least I'm not the only one who sucks."

"Speak for yourself." Shino murmured from his seat on the second lowest branch.

"Crap!" Kiba shouted as he only got halfway to the first branch, slashed, and jumped, "Damn this is hard!"

"Could be worse," Sakura said with a chuckle as she took a seat on the first lowest branch on her second try, "You could be breaking plates."

"Whatever." Sasuke muttered after his second try barely got him a foot higher, and glared as Kiba managed to nearly get the first branch.

"Guys!" Tyler yelled from the seventh branch up, "Try and keep the chakra flowing strong, but not too strong otherwise you'll fall."

"No shit," Sentai said in annoyance, knowing Tyler wouldn't hear him, "Just saying it over and over isn't helping."

"Try and think of it like a faucet," Sakura said helpfully, "You want the water to fill your cup, but not splash everywhere or take forever to fill."

"That's a terrible analogy." Naruto tried to whisper to Kiba, but in the silence it carried to most everyone in the clearing.

Sakura's face turned scarlet as the some of the other genin chuckled at her, and she darted away from the clearing with Hinata and Tyler trailing her.

There was a long silence as Sasuke finally stopped chuckling, and Naruto couldn't help but grin a little at the reaction he'd gotten.

"What's wrong with you?" Kuroda snarled, as he advanced on Naruto, who was stunned by the venomous words. Kakashi, who was about to step in, stopped himself as he watched the chunin try to deal with it.

"What, are you the only one who is allowed to be a dick to people?" Naruto grumbled, earning a chuckle from Sentai and Sasuke.

"She was trying to help you," Kuroda stated, choosing to ignore Naruto's juvenile retort, "And you smacked her down in front of her friends, and didn't bother to apologize."

Naruto flushed red and stammered, "W-w-well, you're at least as big a jerk as I am!" He shouted back.

"You just don't get it do you?" Kuroda said with a slow shake of his head, "Team 6, keep training, we'll stop at dark." He commanded as he grabbed his pack and walked away.

"Wow, he's pissed." Sentai said to Serrot, "Why do you think he's pissed?"

"…did all that fire scorch your brain-cells?" Serrot asked, completely dead-pan, waiting for a response.

"N…no?" Sentai responded carefully, not sure why Serrot seemed so strange all of the sudden. Serrot sighed, and then began to stretch.

"Alright, let's just keep training." Serrot said, his voice still monotone, "And try not to fall, I don't think some of us can afford any more blows to the head."

* * *

><p>"Huh," Kirisho said, examining the landscape from his place near the top of the tree, "That went well."<p>

"Not for some of us." Sasuke growled from three branches from the bottom, earning a laugh from Naruto who was sitting on the same branch.

"I dunno," Kiba said, examining the others above and below, "I think I did okay getting mid-way up. Not as good as Shino though." He said waving to Shino who was standing on top of the nearby tree.

"Not as interesting as Serrot doing 'the worm' half-way to his branch." Tyler said with a chuckle from the top of his tree.

"I would've made it all the way, if it wasn't for the splinters." Serrot grumbled to himself from his seat next to Tyler.

"Are you all done?" Kakashi shouted up to the genin, earning affirmative nods from the genin, "Great, you have ten minutes to get back, or else you get to eat oatmeal instead of steak and vegetables."

The genin scampered down their respective trees, and took off running back towards the town.

"Where's Kuroda-sensei?" Tyler asked as Kakashi ran along with them.

"He hasn't come back yet?" Kakashi asked in surprise, then grumbled, "He should've been back by now."

"I'll go look for him, Kakashi-sensei." Sentai offered.

"That's alright," Kakashi said with some annoyance tainting his usually monotone voice, "I'll go find him after we get back."

Several minutes later, the genin arrived steadily, with Naruto, Kirisho, and Sentai trailing behind by a significant amount. Kakashi choose to ignore the fact that they had missed his time by twelve seconds, and allowed them to think they had just scraped by. As the genin entered, Kakashi noticed Kuroda setting out plates of food inside, and shrugged, thinking he could get to the bottom of it after dinner.

"Hey, Kuroda-sensei, where's Kasai?" Tyler asked, looking around the room quizzically, "I haven't seen him since this morning."

"He's in the basement making seals." Kuroda replied between bites, "I'll bring him a plate once we're done."

"Uh, Kuroda-san?" Tsunami, the mistress of the house, said cautiously, "This house is built over water, we don't have a basement."

"I know." Kuroda said, as if everything he'd said made sense anyways.

There was a long pause, and then Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Tyler," Kakashi said seriously, tipping his book slightly to make eye-contact with the young medic, "How's Kurenai doing?"

"Well," Tyler said with a sigh, "I've done everything short of brain surgery, and she hasn't come out of it. Her vitals have virtually sky-rocketed since I started, but based on her chakra flow, it seems like her mind has shut itself down for some reason." Tyler sighed as everyone became grim, and continued, "At this point, I think it's up to her to actually take the final step and wake up, because without knowing exactly what she did, I can't do any more."

There was a long silence, and Team 8 continued to look dour.

"So, how did everyone do during training?" Kuroda asked, seriously wanting to hear the results, with the added benefit of getting everyone's mind off of Kurenai.

"Kiba did okay," Kakashi supplied, "Sasuke, Sentai, and Naruto need some improvement though."

Kuroda was about to ask his team how they did individually, when Naruto burst out laughing, causing everyone at the table to look to him in confusion.

"That training was cool I guess, but I'll master it **without **chakra control, because I don't need that stuff!" Naruto exclaimed, causing Kuroda to sigh, collect his plate, and leave to eat outside, "I'm gonna learn to run up trees and stuff without anyone's help, and then I'll become Hokage, believe it!"As he finished his speech, he stood up on the table and gave everyone a thumbs up.

Silence prevailed. Then Serrot spoke up.

"Naruto, do you stop to think about things before you say them?" Serrot asked calmly, and Naruto just glared at him, so he continued, "You claim to want to be Hokage, but you don't take your training seriously. Because if you took your training seriously, and actually acted like a ninja, people wouldn't treat you like a child playing dress-up."

"W-w-well, I…" Naruto started, face flushed with anger, but Serrot wasn't having it.

"No, you listen to me!" Serrot demanded loudly as he shot to his feet, "All you do is bitch and moan about your training, and becoming Hokage, but being the Hokage is about protecting people. You can't protect people the way you are now, in reality, you'll be the one who gets them killed."

Naruto was stunned, and Serrot just shook his head, thinking that the blonde clearly hadn't heard a word he had said.

"And also," Serrot yelled, cutting off Naruto's inevitable retort, "You expect people to treat you well, but you can't be bothered to treat them the way you want to be treated. You ask Sakura out constantly, crush her attempts to help you be a better ninja, and then don't even bother to apologize!"

Serrot was panting by now, with most of the room looking on in complete shock. Kakashi sighed, he knew Naruto had needed to hear all of that, but he wasn't expecting all of the other genin to not even raise their voice in Naruto's defense. To her credit, Hinata was far too deep in shock to even begin stammering out a response, Sasuke couldn't even laugh, and even Kuroda (who had reappeared at the stairway when he heard the rant begin) seemed to be at a loss for words. The room held its breath.

Naruto got off the table, collected his plate, wiped it off with a washcloth, deposited it in the sink, and went upstairs.

"Dammit." Serrot said with a sigh, then collect his plate, and began to leave to follow him, but he was stopped by a hand as his shoulder.

"Don't," Kakashi said in his usual monotone, "It was harsh, but he needed to hear it. Now he just needs some time alone."

"I-I should go." Hinata stammered as she grabbed her plate, moved quickly to the sink, and was stopped short by Kuroda.

"I wouldn't do that Hinata," Kuroda stated, causing Hinata to give him a deeply confused look, "Kakashi is right, Naruto needs to be alone so he can process this."

"B-but I can help him now, I have confidence." Hinata stammered, unsure of what Kuroda meant.

"Hinata, Naruto is probably not in a great place, but this is one of the few things he probably needs to digest on his own." Tyler said compassionately, and Hinata just nodded slightly sadly.

"Well, lights-out is ten, but we should probably call it a night here." Sakura said helpfully, "I'll take watch while everyone showers." She offered.

"That's a bit awkward, but I think I can dig it." Kiba said lightly, and despite the generally low quality of the joke, earned a chuckle from everyone else as the tension was broken.

Sakura grabbed Serrot's sleeve as everyone moved into the other room, and Serrot looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Thanks for standing up for me." Sakura said with a slight smile.

"Anytime." Serrot said with an answering smile, and then turned and continued upstairs.

* * *

><p>Naruto laid up on the slanted roof of the house, staring at the stars as he digested what Serrot had said to him. He had wanted to say something in response to Serrot's attack, but when not even Kakashi had spoken up in his defense; Naruto had realized that at best, everyone in the room had agreed with Serrot.<p>

At worst, Serrot was completely correct.

Naruto sighed, and when he had come to the realization that Serrot was probably correct, his anger had disappeared. It had been replaced with something akin humility, and he had slowly come to realize the truth behind Serrot's venom.

Then he felt angry, and Naruto fought the urge to go back downstairs and try to kick Serrot's teeth in. He knew it would be the wrong thing to do at this point, but something deep within him hated being treated the way Serrot had treated him.

Naruto shook his head and grumbled angrily, "Serrot is a jerk. I'll train, I'll show him that I can easily become a better ninja, and then I'll beat him fair and square." His anger slowly reduced to a simmer, and he sighed as the loss of pressure made him feel better.

"Whatever," Naruto sighed, his expression and voice much calmer than they had been before, "Tomorrow I'll train my ass off. And I'll become Hokage." He said, reaching out to grasp the stars, "Believe it." He murmured as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: I am **SO **sorry about the lack of update's, between a tremendous case of writers block, getting back to school, and work, it's been a crazy couple of years. In early 2012, I moved to a different state, and I feel like I've finally caught up to that. Summer is gonna be void of everything other than work, so I'll do my best to knock out another couple of chapters. As it is, sorry about all the OC's, but there were a crapload in the Tabletop RPG this was based on (and I'm not even going to get close to including EVERY OC), and I think it adds a lot of flavor. I kinda feel bad for writing Naruto as annoying and crappy, but that's kinda how he was in the series, until he recently went OVER NINE THOUSAND all at once. Hence, my attempt to make him kinda crappy, then ramp up in to a badass later, as opposed to him just going from 0 to God-Mode.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Walk in the Woods

Kiba woke with a start as yet another thunder-clap echoed through the bunkroom, but this time he was ready. He was on his feet and at the line to the bathroom just behind Hinata and Serrot. Being the gentleman he is, Serrot motioned for Hinata to shower first, earning a smile and a "Thank you" from the Hyuuga, and she entered, closing the door behind her. Kiba let out a tired sigh, and leaned against the wall to wait.

"How's it goin' dog-boy?" Kasai asked with a quirky grin as he took his place in the line, startling the other two genin.

"Kasai, where were you yesterday?" Sakura asked the quirky purple clad seal expert from behind him in the line.

"What do you mean?" Kasai asked, slightly confused, "I was in the basement making seals."

"This house is on the water, it doesn't have a basement." Kiba pointed out helpfully, only furthering Kasai's confusion.

"Really?" Kasai mumbled, then shrugged, and grinned widely, "Well, I was in someone's basement making seals all day. Explains the people yelling at me to leave."

"That's weird." Shino grumbled, startling everyone but Kiba as they realized he and Kirisho had joined the line.

"Alright children!" Kuroda shouted as he entered the make-shift barracks, "Kasai, good to see you aren't breaking into people's houses today."

"Sorry," Kasai said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, and earning a light-hearted chuckle from the assembled genin, "I guess I got a bit too into my work."

"Just try not to scare people next time." Kuroda said with a small chuckle, making all of the genin look at him in surprise.

"Anyways, wait." Kuroda said, examining the assembled ninja, "Where is Naruto?"

"He left at five," Hinata answered as she stepped out of the bathroom, then blushed as she realized how that sounded, "I think he went to the training area."

"That's too bad, Kakashi and I were going to give you a whole hour to eat and shower. Not necessarily in that order." Kuroda added with a dry chuckle as the genin began to talk cheerily.

"Kuroda-sensei?" Tyler said raising a hand, "What will we be training in today?"

"Same thing for those of you who didn't make it to the top of a tree yesterday," Kuroda explained, "Taijutsu for the rest of you."

* * *

><p>After about thirty minutes, everyone was assembled downstairs to eat, and Tsunami smiled at the genin's 180 attitude change compared to the night before.<p>

"I hope everyone wants pancakes." Tsunami said with a smile, and set out two large plates, and blushed as she set out one just for Kakashi, "There you go everyone, eat up!"

"Wait," Sentai said, raising a hand, "Why does Kakashi get his own set of pancakes?"

"Because I'm a jounin, perks of the position." Kakshi replied, then snuck his version of a wink to Tsunami who blushed even more heavily, and went back to grab the syrup.

Suddenly, there was a groan from the next room, and Tyler and Sakura shot out of their chairs and dashed in. The other genin looked around in confusion, then it dawned on them what that meant.

Kurenai was awake.

Team 8 was the first through the door, and everyone else assembled in the small living area around Kurenai.

"Give us some space." Tyler said sternly, causing the genin to awkwardly shuffle back away from them as Tyler and Sakura checked Kurenai's vitals.

"Mm," Kurenai groaned as her eyes fluttered open, "Kakashi?"

"I'm here Kurenai." Kakashi said as he came to one knee next to her.

"You shouldn't have saved me." She groaned, "I was the only thing keeping him out of the way."

"Who?" Kakashi said in shock, and his one good eye widened as he realized the most likely answer.

"Zabuza."

* * *

><p>Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist, had been unconscious for a whole week, with no sign of recovery despite being in perfect physical condition, and it had worried Haku to no end.<p>

Until, at the exact moment Kurenai had groaned, his eyes shot open, startling the young ice-wielding ninja.

"Zabuza-sama!" Haku exclaimed as she grabbed one of his hands, "You're alive!"

"Wha?" Zabuza groaned as he sat up, "What the hell is going on?"

"That Konoha jounin did some weird genjutsu and you dropped." Haku explained, doing her best to keep her concern out of her voice as she released his hand, "Your last Water Clone persisted long enough to distract the genin, and I managed to get you away before anyone saw me."

"Good," Zabuza grumbled as he got to his feet, swayed slightly, and then forced himself to shake off his fatigue, "Because we have a job to do."

"Zabuza-sama," Haku said carefully, "We should leave. Gato has brought in some of his…foreign investors, to help."

"Really?" Zabuza said as his eyes narrowed, "Who?"

* * *

><p>"I think Gato may be working with Iwa." Kurenai said weakly as she sat up.<p>

"This changes things a bit," Kakashi said, hiding his surprise expertly, "Thank the Gods it wasn't anyone else, but I don't know that we can handle a bunch of rogue ninja's without an Anbu team."

"Why would Iwa be here?" Kuroda added, seemingly unconcerned by the news, "This is about as far from their territory as any place in Fire could be."

"Alright everyone," Kakashi said, apparently ignoring Kuroda's question, as he looked to the genin, "You guys head to the training area, Kuroda and I will send a Shadow Clone with you just to be safe."

"Kurenai-sensei," Hinata said, taking her teachers hand and squeezing it, "I'm gonna go get some flowers for you, ok?"

"Sure," Kurenai said with a bright smile, "Thank you Hinata."

"I'll go too," Serrot offered, "We can bring back more flowers and maybe even some medicinal herbs."

"Good idea," Kuroda said with a nod, "There's safety in numbers, especially if there are enemy nin out there."

"Alright, let's get moving." Kiba said confidently, "We've got a lot of work ahead of us if we're gonna send these jerks packing!"

The genin all cheered with him, and Kiba dashed out of the house, with the other genin trailing him.

"I'll stick around, just in case." Tyler stated as he sat down next to Kurenai, "So, Kurenai-sensei, what jutsu did you use to get messed up like that?" Tyler asked quietly as the last of the genin left.

"It's a powerful last-resort genjutsu I developed, it shuts down the enemies' brain, as well as the users. If I had died from the wounds Zabuza had inflicted, he would've died too." Kurenai explained, then shook her head, "Frankly, I'm a genjutsu user, and I had no chance against someone with that much skill in close combat and ninjutsu. I was hoping to spare my team a fight with him, and make this mission a little easier on them until reinforcements arrived."

"Kurenai-san," Kuroda said, bristling with anger, "I appreciate what you were trying to do, but you got lucky."

"Kuroda!" Kakashi snapped, as Kurenai's crimson eyes widened at Kuroda's tone, "How dare you!"

"Would you have left your team to die like that?" Kuroda asked calmly, causing Kakashi to stiffen up, "Neither would I. If his clones had persisted, or the fake Anbu that Kurenai had spotted had stuck around, Konoha would have three less genin, not to mention the staggering loss of your own life Kurenai-san."

Kurenai nodded, somewhat taken aback by Kuroda's outburst, then glanced at him.

"I just noticed something, Kuroda," Kurenai said carefully, "You never add honorifics to people's names, but you've always called me Kurenai-san." She noticed that Kuroda stiffened up quickly, and added, "Why is that?"

"You," Kuroda murmured as a blush spread across his face, "Remind me of my sister, I guess."

"I'm not sure that's a compliment." Kakashi grumbled as Kurenai chuckled.

"Frankly, Kuroda, I'm actually kind of flattered. I'm sure you miss her a lot." Kurenai said, eyes soft.

"Thanks." Kuroda muttered, his blush now in full force, "Do you need anything Kurenai-san? I make some killer ramen."

"That'd be great, thanks." Kurenai said with another smile, getting a rare smile back from Kuroda, "So, Kakashi, what's the action plan?"

"Well," Kakashi said as he looked up at her from his book, "We need to hold the bridge since that's where Tazuna will be. That being said, modus operandi for Iwa ninja is to establish a forward base when in foreign territory. They've always seemed to tend towards large buildings they can acquire easily, especially those that may have something in them, such as warehouses. We need to find their base, and take them out if possible."

"Is that wise Kakashi?" Kurenai asked, "There could be dozens of them, or even an Anbu team, not to mention the potential political harm it could do."

"If it were anyone else, I'd say we should be more careful, but Iwa has always believed in 'quantity over quality'. Kakashi said with a chuckle, "Besides, if they're rogue, Iwa would almost thank us, and if they aren't, their government will just claim they were rogue anyways."

"Wait, so Iwa-nin just suck?" Tyler chimed in, causing both jounin to realize he had been there the entire time.

"Well, by comparison to everyone else, yes. Kumogakure and Sunagakure have less ninja than we do, so they tend to train them vigorously." Kakashi explained, "Mizugakure's ninja have always been about as, or less, effective than ours, until the current regime took power. Their leadership makes their genin-hopefuls fight to the death, which actually yields some pretty impressive results, such as the Seven Swordsman of the Mist."

"Oh, informative." Tyler said with a smile, "Thanks Kakashi-sensei."

"Always glad to divulge exposition," Kakashi said with a nod, "Now, if you think Kurenai is medically sound, you should get along to the other genin."

* * *

><p>The forest in the northeast of Wave Country was lush and beautiful, the large trees reaching almost 20 meters into the sky, and completely untouched by the general destruction that Wave had suffered recently. The morning dew hadn't yet dried from the grass and leaves, and Hinata smiled as she surveyed the scene around her. Then she spotted a particularly picturesque group of flowers, and carefully made her way over to them, trying not to disturb too many of the other plants in the area.<p>

Hinata kneeled before the flowers, closed her eyes, and silently apologized to the plants for taking them from their home. Once her eyes were open, she carefully plucked them up, and set them in her basket. She realized that something had changed, looked around, and wondered where exactly Serrot had wandered off too.

* * *

><p>"What are you?!" Serrot screamed as the Maneater plant wrapped one vine around his leg, pulled him to the ground, and began thrashing him with several other appendages.<p>

In his panic, Serrot grabbed one of the vines thrashing him and pulled himself closer to the large, red, round, tooth-filled head, and flailed at it wildly.

Serrot lashed out with one leg, catching the Maneater dead in what passed for its face, and reached into his back pocket…

* * *

><p>Tyler's phone buzzed once, indicating a text message. Once he finished his current taijutsu set, he snapped it up and checked the message.<p>

The message said 'HELP! GOD PLANT IS ATTACKING ME!' and there was a picture attached of a plant monster, slightly bigger than a full sized man, trying to strangle and eat Serrot.

"Uh," Tyler mumbled in confusion, "Not buying it." He said, snapping his phone shut, and going back to his taijutsu training.

* * *

><p>"Dear sweet Kami, I think I'm gonna die." Serrot whimpered, as he struggled, then, with all of his might, strained against the vines holding his wrists. Once he snapped his arms free he grabbed the vines holding his legs, trying to pull them off.<p>

He succeeded, just in time, to leap backwards away from another snap of its powerful jaws, and then tumble to his feet. Serrot grew serious, and took a taijutsu stance.

"Alright you bastard," Serrot growled, "Kiba's shown me enough hentai for me to know what you were trying to do. So you wanna get it on?!"

The plant let out a howl that was the very stuff of nightmares, causing Serrot to shudder in terror.

"You'll never hurt anyone again." Serrot said, determined to win against the odds, and then dashed forward to uppercut the Maneater, just as it lunged at him, teeth bared…

* * *

><p>Hinata smiled as the birds around her seemed to dance as she meandered through the forest, and she thought at that moment that she could not have been more content. But a groan shook her from her blissful state, and she looked around for the source, then gasped as she found it.<p>

"Hinata," Serrot groaned, badly beaten, and apparently chewed on based on the large bite marks, "I need some help."

Hinata managed to stammer, "I-I wha," before fainting.

"I have to carry her back too, don't I?" Serrot grumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>"Faster!" Kuroda demanded as Tyler and Kiba sparred, "Strength is important, but for any ninja, speed will keep you alive."<p>

"I dunno Kuroda-sensei," Sentai grumbled as Sasuke took him down once again, "It feels stronger when I punch harder."

"It can be," Kuroda said, "But if you can't hit your target then it's all pointless. Moving faster, and with greater precision, leaves the enemy less time to predict and deflect your attack."

"Why do I have to fight Sasuke?" Sentai grumbled as the Uchiha threw him into the ground once more.

"Because, much as I hate to say it, he knows what he's doing." Kuroda said with a shrug, "Getting thrown around by him could actually teach you a few things."

Tyler got thrown aside by Kiba, who then moved into position for his coup de gras, and Tyler gave, causing Kiba to straighten up and offer Tyler a hand.

"Oh, Kuroda-sensei," Tyler said as he pulled himself up with Kiba's help, "I got a SUPER weird text from Serrot about an hour ago."

"Oh?" Kuroda asked, barely interested.

"Yeah, take a look." Tyler said, pulling his phone out and tossing it to Kuroda.

Kuroda flipped it open, saw the message, and shook his head.

"Does he seriously expect us to believe this?" Kuroda said with a chuckle, "It is pretty well shopped though, I can't even tell that it's fake."

He had just tossed Tyler's phone back to him, when Kuroda's own phone rang.

"Kuroda-sensei! Serrot…plant…okay now, I think, … he dragged me," Hinata rambled incomprehensibly, and Kuroda rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Hinata," He said sternly, "Stop, and take a deep breath." He listened as Hinata gasped for air, then drew a deep breath, "Now, what the hell is going on?"

"Serrot got attacked by a giant plant." Hinata explained quickly, but much more calmly, "He got pretty beat up, we need Tyler back here right now."

"Alright," Kuroda said with a sigh of exasperation as he closed his phone, "Flamer and I are gonna head on back to make sure everything is alright."

"What happened?" Tyler asked, doing his best to ignore the nickname.

"Apparently the plant is real." Kuroda grumbled as he created a Shadow Clone, "Keep training, I'll be back once I've sorted this mess out."

* * *

><p>Deep in the woods, Naruto was completely focused on his work, ignoring the beautiful scenery around him.<p>

Naruto ran up a tree, managing to hold his footing without too much effort, then leapt backwards, catching himself on the next tree using his new tree walking ability. His grin grew feral as he leapt higher, whipped three kunai at three separate spots, missing two, but still getting close. He surveyed the exact results of his handiwork as he stopped on a tree branch and collected his kunai.

"C'mon, you've gotta be more accurate than that if you're going to be Hokage." Naruto grumbled to himself as he leapt down from his position, startling the young woman he'd landed next to.

"W-who are you?" The girl stammered as she brushed some of her long black hair from her face.

"I uh," Naruto mumbled, sizing up the girl in the pink and red dress before him, then blushing heavily as he felt a sudden urge to be closer to the girl, "I'm Naruto, I'm sorry if I startled you."

"Oh, that's alright." The girl said with a smile, "I wasn't expecting any company out here. Would you mind if I asked what you're doing way out here?"

_Wow, she's way prettier than Sakura. _Naruto thought as he shook himself back to reality, "I'm training to be a better ninja." Naruto stated, figuring that his headband would make any deception pointless, "If you don't mind, what's your name?"

"Haku," She said with a smile, "I'm out here picking flowers for a friend of mine who's very sick."

"Oh, yeah I have a friend in a similar situation." Naruto said with a friendly smile.

"Really?" Haku said as she sized up her situation, _He's probably part of a reinforcement team that Konoha sent to help. I should just silence him here… _She thought as she blushed at the attention he was giving her, _But, he seems like a nice person, I'll feel him out first and determine if he's a threat._

"So, what's a Konoha ninja doing all the way out here in Wave?" Haku asked politely as she moved to continue collecting herbs and flowers.

"Well, it's kinda classified," Naruto mumbled, "But frankly, I'm just here to help and protect people."

Haku blinked, trying to decide if he was serious, then, realizing he was, smiled brightly.

"That's very noble of you, Naruto-kun." She said, holding her smile on him, and earning another blush in return.

"T-thanks, Haku-chan." Naruto added sheepishly, causing Haku to giggle.

"I don't mind the honorific, Naruto-kun," Haku said, "Would you mind helping me pick some of these?"

"No problem." Naruto said with a light chuckle.

"So, Naruto-kun," Haku said as they continued, "What made you decide to be a ninja?"

"Well," Naruto said as he carefully picked a couple more, "I want to be Hokage someday."

"Really?" Haku asked, eyes wide, "Why?" _Maybe he is just another ninja who wants to destroy us. _She thought.

"Well, at first I just wanted to be Hokage to show everyone I was the best, and to make people respect me." Naruto replied honestly, causing one of Haku's hands to subtly edge towards her hidden senbon needles, "But now, I think I want to be Hokage to protect everyone, no matter what they think of me."

"Do the people of Konoha treat you badly?" Haku asked in surprise, still prepared to attack, and he gave her a nod, "Then why protect them?"

"Well, part of it is wanting to prove that they're all wrong about me," He said with a dismissive shrug, "But I think that now, I kinda just want everyone to be safe, and not have to worry about whether or not an enemy will come and hurt them or their families."

"Wow," Haku said, taken aback as she saw this boy in a new light, "It sounds like you've really thought about this."

"Well, sort of." Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, "Frankly, I only came up with that last night after someone set me straight."

Haku smiled, then sighed as she tried to decide whether or not to end him here.

_Well, I suppose I can at least gather some info while he helps me gather flowers, _Haku thought, smiling to herself as Naruto smiled back.

* * *

><p>"Is he going to be okay?" Kuroda asked Tyler, who was currently examining his patient.<p>

"Yeah, he's fine now, but another hour or so and he'd have been dead." Tyler said, carefully doing his final check of Serrot's bandages.

"So, what the hell happened out there?" Kuroda asked his grievously wounded student.

"I know this is gonna sound crazy…" Serrot said hesitantly, then drew a deep breath, "There was this giant plant thing, and I think it's gonna eat everybody, and I don't wanna die young, and I'm pretty sure all Five Nations should untie under one banner to raze this demonic monster forest to the goddamn ground!"

Kuroda and Tyler exchanged concerned looks, then Kuroda made a quick hand motion to Tyler, giving him the go-ahead to sedate Serrot. As Tyler gave Serrot the shot, Kuroda shook his head.

"Do you think any of it was true Kuroda-sensei?" Tyler asked as he covered Serrot with a blanket.

"Not likely, but weirder things have happened." Kuroda responded.

"I'm not so sure," Tyler said, "But there as an awful lot of some kind of paralytic in his blood-stream, it's a wonder he could even get back here with Hinata over his shoulder."

"I-I'm sorry," Hinata stammered as she came back into the room, "I shouldn't have fainted."

"We'll work on that," Kuroda said, "Did you see his attacker at all, or anything that could give us a clue as to what really happened?"

"No," Hinata said, forcibly steadying her voice, "My side of the forest was very bright and nothing seemed disturbed."

"Was there any evidence of anything having moved through the area?" Kuroda asked, and upon seeing Hinata's confused look, offered an explanation, "Trampled down grass, strange marks on the trees, that sort of thing?"

Hinata thought long and hard, then responded, "Now that you mention it, some of the trees had a gash on one side of them."

"Do you remember which side?" Kuroda asked.

"I think the west side." Hinata said, unsure.

"I'll go check it out." Kuroda said, as he grabbed his pack, "Tyler, stay here, make sure these two are ok before you head back to training."

"Alright Kuro-sensei," Tyler said with a nod, "Now, Hinata…"

* * *

><p>"Ya know Haku-chan, you seem like a really smart girl, so I bet you're like, a doctor or something right?" Naruto said, this time earning a blush from her.<p>

"Actually Naruto," Haku said as she stood and collected her basket of flowers, "I'm a missing nin from Mist."

"W-what?" Naruto stammered as he was immediately on his feet, "Why would you tell me that?"

"Because tomorrow one of us will be dead," Haku said with a cold, sad, smile, "And I hope it's me."

"What?" Naruto exclaimed as he stepped forward and took one of her hands, causing her to flinch, "Why is that the only option? Haku-chan, we can help you, we can get you away from Zabuza."

"You don't understand Naruto-kun," Haku said sadly as she gently pulled her hand out of his, "Zabuza is like a father to me, and he's committed to this. If we fight tomorrow, please don't hesitate."

"Haku-chan," Naruto started, but she cut him off with a shake of her head.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way," Haku said as walked away, then turned back and smiled, "By the way, I'm a boy."

Naruto was stunned as Haku sauntered away, then began to fume with rage at her deception.

_I'm sorry I had to lie like that Naruto-kun, _Haku thought as she readied to execute a quick shunsen, _But if you aren't focused on fighting me tomorrow, then you'll die, and you deserve to live far more than I do._

* * *

><p>AN: SO sorry about the wait, I've been pretty swamped as of late (an excuse which is even getting old to me). And, honestly, I haven't had much inspiration to continue this until very recently. I feel like I can do a lot better with this story, both as far as content & grammar go, so please leave a review with some feedback for me.


End file.
